A Room For Two
by YuriChan220
Summary: AU. Hibari is a timid girl who likes her best friend Yagyuu and is determined to confess her true feelings. However, a honey-blonde girl also takes a liking of Hibari. Who will be the one for Hibari?
1. True Feelings and Rumors

**A Room For Two**

 **Pairing: Haruka x Hibari x Yagyuu**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hehe~! After reading Mike Powell's "Poles, Opposites" I decided to return the favor and write a multi-chaptered story. And no. Hehe~! Haruka's NOT the antagonist of this story. This is a threesome pairing as you already know, so yes. It may start out as a love triangle, but…You'll find out why as the story progresses. Oh, since this is an AU, the Hebijo Crimson Squad go to the same school, just to make things easier.**

 **So, I hope you all enjoy~!**

"Yagyuu-chan!" a small pink haired girl calls. "Are you coming? We're going to be late!"

"I'm coming," the silver haired girl says in a calm tone as she closes the door behind her. She walks by the pink haired girl's side with a small smile. "Let's go, Hibari."

With a happy nod, Hibari turns around and trots along the path towards Hanzo Girls' Academy. The pink haired girl, Hibari, has been with her best friend, Yagyuu since middle school. When they first met, Hibari was slightly terrified of Yagyuu's stoic appearance, plus that strange eyepatch on her left eye. However, after the flower-eyed girl discovered Yagyuu's kindness and protection over her from some bullies, she started to have feelings for her. She never had anyone being so protective over her before. Usually, she's ignored by her classmates and such, but not Yagyuu. She's the only one who noticed the pink haired girl and the two have been best friends ever since. Yagyuu does not talk much in front of others, but she only talks to Hibari as much as she wants.

The walk towards the school is enjoyable for the two of them as they had talked to each other as usual. Once they enter the school, they notice a ton of girls walking around, trying to get to their class and such. Hibari couldn't help but steal glances at her silver haired friend. _Yayuu-chan…_ she thinks to herself. _You're so cool looking! If only you know how I felt…_

They may have been together for a long time, but Hibari is too shy to even tell her about her true feelings. They were best friends after all and Yagyuu might take it the wrong way or something. So, she kept her feelings to herself for the time being.

"Yagyuu-chan," she says. "Do you want to do something after school today?"

"Sure," the silver haired girl replies. "What do you want to do?"

"Mm…anything as long as it's fun."

A small smile appears on Yagyuu's face. "Alright."

Hibari is happy. She is very glad that has Yagyuu as her friend. As they are heading to class, Hibari hears a voice from behind her.

"Hey!" a petite girl with long dark hair and also with an eyepatch on her right eye comes running toward her.

"Oh, hey, Mirai-chan," Hibari says.

"Hello," Yagyuu says. She turns to leave. "I'll be in the classroom."

"Oh, okay. I'll meet you there!" Hibari waves at her friend as the silver haired girl walks ahead of them.

"You two get along very well," Mirai says.

"We do," the pink haired girl replies with a smile. "That's why we're best friends."

Hibari became friends with Mirai about a month ago. She was alone eating lunch one time, so Hibari decided to sit by her. This made the petite girl happy and the two became friends ever since. Yagyuu didn't seem to mind, but since it's hard to tell from her stoic expression, Hibari just let it slide.

Class ends without any trouble, although Hibari kept stealing glances at Yagyuu and blushing. Her mind keeps on wondering into fantasy land with just her and her best friend. _Oh, Yagyuu-chan,_ she thinks to herself. _I love you. Someday…if only I could confess to you…_ She's been trying from time to time to tell her best friend her true feelings, but because of her shy and timid nature, she's unable to. However, that doesn't stop her determination. She is sure one day, the time will come.

As the bell rings for next period, everyone gets up to get to their next class. However, Hibari and Yagyuu had different classes, so after waving farewell to each other, they went their separate ways. Mirai is able to catch up to the pink haired girl.

"Hey, Hibari~!" she says cheerfully.

"Mirai-chan!" Hibari replies happily.

"I saw you two just a minute ago," the petite girl says. "And you're right: you two get along very well."

"Mm-hmm~! We're best friends after all!"

The two girls walk in the halls together for a few minutes until Mirai pops a question.

"Say," she says. "Not to be nosey, but…have you had any crushes lately?"

"Eh!?" Hibari jumps at the question and blushes. "U-um…well…not really…"

Mirai stops and leans closer towards the pink haired girl with a suspicious expression. "Hmmmm…you're blushing, so that proves that you DO have a crush on someone. Right~?"

"N-now, you've got it all wrong, Mirai-chan…"

"And who might your crush be~?"

"Why do you want to know!? It's so embarrassing!"

"Come on! You're in high school now! And there are a bunch of girls here, so you must have a crush on someone~!"

Hibari swallows hard. _I guess I have no choice,_ she thinks to herself. "Alright, Mirai-chan. I guess I can't hide it from you anymore. The girl I like is…right over there!" She points her finger at a girl standing against the wall with 4 other girls gathered around her. "Yes, that's her!" She opens her eyes and her flower eyes widen at the site of a beautiful girl with curly honey-blonde hair. _Wait…I know that girl!_

"You…have a crush…on Haruka-sama?" Mirai is surprised herself. "A lot of girls are head over heels for her. I didn't know you were one of them, Hibari."

"U-ummmm…yeah…that's right…" Hibari says with a nervous laugh. _I'm sure glad that Haruka-san is there,_ she thinks to herself. _She's the most popular girl in school, after all. I haven't talked to her in person, but I keep hearing rumors about her._ She looks up at the girl, who turns toward her with her emerald eyes staring into her flower eyes. And then, Haruka winks with a smile, making Hibari blush furiously. She quickly turns away and fast walks in the opposite direction and stops by the window.

 _W-w-what in the world was that!?_ Hibari thinks. _Haruka-san…winked at me!? I've never seen her wink at anybody before. She'd just talk and laugh with them. She is beautiful, to be honest. But Yagyuu-chan is still the only one for me._ She turns her head towards Mirai walking up to Haruka and speaks to her. The honey blonde giggles and points to herself. Mirai nods and Haruka pets her hair like she's petting a kitten. Hibari giggles and heads off to her next class.

 ****Later****

Mirai and Haruka stand in the halls next to the window.

"So, you're saying that this cute girl is interested in me?" the honey-blonde asks.

"Yes! Hibari just told me that she liked you!" Mirai replies with excitement. "You should return her feelings!"

"Hehehe~! Oh, Mirai-chan, you're so sweet~!" Haruka giggles. "But is there proof that she really likes me?"

"Well, why don't you go ask her yourself? I mean, you two see each other in the halls almost every day, so why not give it a shot?"

"Hmmmm…I'll think about it," Haruka says. "But you know, even though I'm popular with most of the girls at this school, I never figured I'd talk to a cutie like you who lacks having a big chest like the rest of us~."

This makes Mirai angry. "What did you just say!? Grr! You're gonna get it, Haruka-sama!" She tries to throw a punch at the senior, only for her fist to get caught by Haruka.

"Listen, sweetie," the honey-blonde says. "I know you're small and cute, but your attitude needs some major adjustments. Keep that up and no girl will ever love you."

"Not when you or other people make fun of my chest!" Mirai screeches.

"Right, right…" Haruka lets go of her hand and turns to leave. "You're a good person, Mirai-chan. I can tell you that. But work on that attitude of yours and the other girls will for sure take a liking of you."

Mirai looks at the honey-blonde as she walks off. A small smile appears on her face.

 ****Next Day****

Hibari and Yagyuu walk to school as usual when they hear some talking from the other girls.

"Hey, did you hear?" one girl says. "This girl, Hibari-san, is going out with Haruka-sama."

"No way! I never knew that pink haired girl was even interested in her!"

"She barely talks to anyone but that stoic girl that's always with her."

Hibari sweat drops and turns toward the silver haired girl. "Um…did something happen yesterday that caused those rumors?"

"Not that I know of," Yagyuu replies. "But if anything happens, come and get me. I'll protect you."

"Thanks, Yagyuu-chan!" Hibari says happily. _Oh, Yagyuu-chan, I love you~!_ she thinks to herself.

In the school halls, she sees Mirai walking by. She decides to have a talk with her after class today.

* * *

"Huh? Spread rumors?" Mirai asks. "I didn't do it."

"Don't try to fool me!" Hibari cries. "You're the only one who knows that I like Haruka-san!"

"Look, Hibari, if I did spread the rumors, I would want everyone to know your feelings for her." The petite girl crosses her arms. "But everyone knows that I keep to myself all the time, so they barely talk to me, more or less make fun of me. You should be really careful about who you point your finger to." With that, she walks away.

Hibari puts a fist on her chest. _Maybe Mirai-chan is right,_ she thinks to herself. _She often gets bullied, so I don't think they'll even listen to her if she told them about it. Time to scratch her off the list. But…who else could it be?_

She turns to walk towards the school when she meets a trio of other girls who are slightly older than her. She backs away and trembles in fear from their scary look in their eyes.

"U-um…c-can I help you?" she asks.

"We want to talk to you for a minute," a girl with red curls in the front says. "We heard that you were going out with Haruka-sama."

"N-no. That's all wrong," Hibari says as she puts up her hands in defense. "We barely talk to each other. Sure, I like her, but that doesn't mean I'm going out with her."

"Please," the red haired girl scoffs. "You're lying through your teeth. I also heard you two even kissed."

Hibari jumps at what the girl had said. _K-Kissed!?_ she thinks. _Who would've said such a thing!?_

"I…I gotta go!" the pink haired girl starts to make a run for it, but the other two girls grab hold of her.

"You're not running away from us," the red-haired girl says. "We want to teach you a lesson in not touching our Haruka-sama."

Hibari's body shakes in fear as she looks like a terrified puppy who is about to be whipped. She wanted to call for Yagyuu, but she knows that she's going to a different class right now, so she's on her own. The red-haired girl walks toward her with a scary glare.

"Stay away from Haruka-sama," she says, coldly.

"P-please, don't…" Hibari whimpers.

The red-haired girl raises a fist to punch her in the face with Hibari bracing for the impact. However, she feels nothing. She opens her eyes and looks up to see Haruka glaring at the girl while holding her wrist tightly.

"I think _you_ should be the one who needs to stay away," Haruka says. "She doesn't deserve to be treated this way."

"B-but…" one of the other girls say.

"Now, I want you three to get lost," the honey-blonde demands. "Understand?"

All three girls back away a few steps and bow at the same time. "W-we're sorry, Haruka-sama!" they say in unison and then run off.

Hibari sighs in relief. "Thank you so much."

"No problem," Haruka says with a gentle smile. "You shouldn't really be out here alone when there's girls like them who are going to bully you like this."

"I understand."

The honey-blonde smiles. "So you're…Hibari-chan, right?"

"Yes, how did you know my name?"

"Your friend, Mirai-chan, told me about you," Haruka replies. "You and her get along well."

"I see."

The flower eyed girl then decides to pop a question that's been on her mind. "Say, Haruka-san. There are these rumors that are going around that you and I are going out. If…if we don't find the idiot who did this-"

"No need to worry, sweetie~!" Haruka says with a wink. "I already know the idiot~" She points to herself. "It's me~!"

Hibari gasps. "Y-you?" She can't believe what she just heard. "Why? Why would you say things like that!?"

Haruka just giggles. "Because I like you, Hibari-chan~!"

"Huh? Since when?"

Haruka's smile remains on her face. "Since the day of the entrance ceremony. Do you remember that?"

Hibari stares at the girl until it hits her. "Oh, yeah! I do! You were there helping me out when I was lost, right?"

"Correct," the honey-blonde replies. "Right when I laid eyes on you as I guided you, I immediately took interest in you."

"Oh, my gosh…" Hibari cups her hand to her mouth. _I never knew that Haruka-san even liked me in the first place…_

"A-anyways, we have to stop the rumors from spreading any further…" And then, she realized another thing. She quickly puts her hands on the honey-blonde's shoulders. "Haruka-san! Please tell me you didn't tell anyone else in this school!"

Haruka stays silent as her smile still remains.

"Kyaaaa!" Hibari squeaks and punches the senior's chest, only they were soft punches. "You stupid, stupid, stupid girl! How could you do this!? That's so embarrassing!" _What if it spreads to Yagyuu-chan?_ she thinks. "Haruka-san, listen. We have to do something about it! How can we keep from the rumors spreading any further!?"

Haruka looks down at the small girl. "I know one thing we could do."

"You do!? What is it?"

The honey-blonde gently puts her hands on the pinkette's shoulders. "We make the rumors true." She tips her chin to her level. "I love you…Hibari-chan," she whispers. With that, she leans in and touches lips with hers.

Hibari couldn't move a muscle as she feels Haruka's lips make contact with hers. Her heart beats rapidly and a blush on her face is redder than ever before. Hibari got her first kiss from a popular senior in the whole school.

* * *

 **A/N: And we'll end it here~! And for those of you who are thinking that Mirai is the antagonist, well she's not. I'm not really good at those antagonistic behaviors anyways, so I have to think of something else to get the drama going.**

 **Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


	2. Love, Truth and Confession

**Chapter 2**

 **Love, Trust and Confession**

Hibari stays frozen for what it seems like hours. The kiss has her so paralyzed that she can neither say anything nor move a muscle. Haruka pulls away with a smile.

"Now, it's not a rumor anymore~!" she says. "If you're taken, everyone can't make fun of you." Her smile fades as she notices the flower eyed girl staring out into space. "Hello? Earth to Hibari-chan~?" She waves her hand over her face to get her attention, but Hibari remains still. She smirks and rubs her chin. "Well, well~. If that's surprising, then let's do it again~!" She leans in to kiss the pink haired girl once more when she gets pushed away.

"Ah! I almost forgot!" Hibari cries. "I-I need to head to class! I'm so sorry, Haruka-san!" With that, she runs off with a burst of speed.

Haruka gapes at the small figure getting smaller as she heads towards the school. A small smile curls up on her face with a soft giggle.

"Oh, Hibari-chan~" she coos. "You cute, clever girl~. This is why I love you so much."

 ****Restroom****

Hibari washes her face for at least the 5th time and wipes her mouth. _Why, why, why, why!?_ she thinks. _Why would Haruka-san kiss me and catching me off guard!?_ She turns off the water and hangs her head down. _Someone please help me…_

 ****P.E Class****

At the locker room, Hibari gets changed into her P.E uniform and heads towards the gym when Mirai comes running toward her.

"Hey! Hey!" she says. "I heard it! Everyone's talking about you and Haruka-sama!"

Hibari quickly puts her finger toward her mouth while frantically waving her arm back and forth.

"Shhhh!"

"But it's true!" Mirai says. "You and Haruka-sama are truly going out, just like everyone said!"

"Mirai-chan!"

Just then, she looks back and sees her friend, Yagyuu giving the cold stare at not only Mirai, but to Hibari as well. The flower eyed girl gasps at the expression, feeling afraid that she might get mad at her, but Yagyuu just simply walks away without a word. Mirai looks over from behind Hibari.

"Oh, my gosh!" she says. "Poor Yagyuu-san. I wonder if she's having a bad day."

But Hibari isn't listening to the petite girl. Instead, she stares at Yagyuu's back with a sad expression. _You…heard about it, too, didn't you?_ she thinks. _About the kiss and everything…_

As class starts, Hibari isn't in the mood to do anything. Everyone is partnered up for basketball outside, except for her, so she just sat at the side of the court, just watching. She hangs her head down with her long bangs hiding her expression. She loved Yagyuu since they first met in middle school. She is the flower eyed girl's protector and the only one she talked to when no one else would. She was no longer the lonely girl she used to be because Yagyuu was always there for her. And Hibari was determined to go to the same school the silver haired girl was attending because she knows she's attending there. She thought it was all worth it when both of them entered high school. But she didn't count on meeting the most popular girl and then having rumors spread about her and Haruka going out. Those thoughts flow through her mind as she is on the verge of crying.

All of a sudden, a pair of arms wraps around her from behind, making her jump.

"Awww~! My little darling, Hibari-chan, is so sad~!" Haruka coos.

Hibari pushes the honey-blonde away. "H-H-Haruka-san!? What in the world are you doing here!?"

The senior giggles. "I'm actually on break at this time, or rather at study hall, but I decided to have a walk instead."

"How did you know where to find me?"

"Mirai-chan told me where you currently go during this period."

Hibari glances over at the petite girl, who is desperately trying her hardest to shoot at least one hoop, but stomps her foot at every miss. The honey-blonde sits next to her as she notices the teacher helping Mirai out without bothering to see what's going on at the side of the court and then looks back at the pink haired girl.

"Why do you look so down?" Haruka asks in a calm voice. "We kissed, right? You should be happy."

Hibari doesn't say anything as she curls up into a ball and hangs her head down. She didn't feel like talking with her senior at the moment as many other things have been swirling in her mind. Haruka gives a gentle smile and reaches over to pet Hibari's head like a puppy.

"There, there, darling~" she coos. "Everything will be okay."

"Hey, do you think these two are going out?" one girl asks just about 10 feet away from them.

"Sure looks it," another says. "Although, Hibari-san doesn't look happy about it."

"But Haruka-sama looks like she's enjoying it, right?" the third girl says.

Yagyuu looks over from her shoulder, staring at Haruka and Hibari together. Despite hearing the rumors, she feels that she needs some answers from the honey-blonde herself.

 ****Later****

Yagyuu walks in the halls alone while Hibari is on cleaning duty when she notices Haruka walking by. She walks towards the honey-blonde and gently taps her on the shoulder to get her attention.

When Haruka turns towards the silver haired girl, Yagyuu gives her the usual cold stare.

"You and I need to have a talk," she says.

Haruka points to herself to make sure she wasn't hearing things. Shortly after, the two head towards the back garden where no one is present. Haruka leans against the wall with a casual smile.

"I heard a rumor that you kissed Hibari," Yagyuu starts. "Is it true?"

"Maybe," Haruka replies. "Do you have any connection with Hibari-chan?"

The silver haired girl crosses her arms. "Look, I'm the one asking the questions here."

"And I'm the one _not_ answering them~" Haruka sticks her tongue out.

Yagyuu looks at the honey-blonde's emerald eyes for what it seems like minutes. For Yagyuu, she feels that there is something in Haruka that doesn't sit well with her at all. Then, the silver haired girl speaks up once again.

"I don't trust you one bit," she says, coldly. "If you're trying to anything dangerous to her, then I want you to stop it. She may be shy and timid, but she's not stupid."

Haruka hums seductively as she looks up and down at Yagyuu's appearance. "Hmmmm…alright then. What if I said that I like her~?"

"What are you saying?" Yagyuu presses.

"If I like her, then I'm not doing anything serious, unless necessary," Haruka replies.

"O…kay…?"

"Hibari-chan is a really cute girl. That's why I love her so much." She winks at Yagyuu. "But I'm curious to know if you're able to do the same thing, considering how shy and timid Hibari-chan is." She leans close and whispers in the silver haired girl's ear. "If you don't hurry, you won't be able to make your first move with your girl, right~?"

After she pulls away, Yagyuu has had enough. With one strike, a blur of a fist blows past Haruka and hears some crumbling of bricks behind her.

"Just stay away from Hibari!" Yagyuu demands. "Or I won't miss next time!"

Without another word, the silver haired girl walks away. Haruka slowly turns her head towards a fist sized hole beside her with a sweat drop and a nervous smile, wondering how in the world can a girl like her punch a wall that hard.

 ****1 Hour Later****

Yagyuu sighs after closing her locker. After first meeting and confronting Haruka for the first time, she feels that she needs to protect her best friend even more. She's not sure whether or not she can trust the popular senior, but what she does know is that she's all but trouble.

Just then, she hears a high-pitched, but cute voice coming from her left.

"Oh, is that you, Yagyuu-san?" Mirai says. "I thought you would be home by now."

"I'm waiting for Hibari," the silver haired girl says.

"Then, let's wait by the courtyard until she's done."

Yagyuu stares at the petite girl until she nods in agreement, closes her locker and follows Mirai towards the courtyard. Once they arrived there, Mirai sits on a bench while Yagyuu just stands there, looking around.

"Say, Yagyuu-san?" the petite girl speaks up.

"Hm?"

"Can I just call you Yagyuu?"

"Sure."

Mirai smiles. "That's great!"

Suddenly, they hear some voices from their right.

"Haruka-san! Why do you always have to follow me everywhere!?" a voice that sounds like Hibari's shouts.

"What~? Isn't that what we usually do when we go on dates~?" Haruka asks with a sweet smile.

Yagyuu clenches her fists. "I already warned that girl!" She is about to go after her when she hears something that makes her stop in her tracks.

"Haruka-san, stop!" Hibari says as she turns toward her. "I already have someone I like!"

Yagyuu and Mirai gasp at what the flower eyed girl said.

"Oh~?" Haruka smirks. "And who might that be~?"

"It's…Yagyuu-chan," Hibari replies quietly with a slight blush.

"Ah, it's that silver haired friend of yours that you're always with, right?" Haruka asks.

"Yes. I've liked her ever since we were in middle school together."

Yagyuu blushes at Hibari's confession.

"Have you ever told your friend how you feel?" Haruka asks. Her expression is no longer seductive, but full of concern.

"No, but I'm going to." Hibari replies.

The honey-blonde walks closer and leans over towards her. "Alright, when? If you keep it to yourself, you might miss your chance."

"I know, but…"

"But what?"

"Back in middle school, the girls would always pick on me on how shy and timid I was and that no one will even like me. So, I figured that Yagyuu wouldn't even love me if I stayed that way," Hibari explains. "It bothered me, but that never stopped me from being with Yagyuu-chan. We've talked a lot yes, but I never found out about her love interests. Not even once."

"I see," Haruka says.

Hibari smiles. "I like Yagyuu-chan. She's my only friend I have. And I'm sorry, but this is why I'm not interested in going out with you."

However, Haruka did not want to listen to the last part and quickly hugs the small girl.

"Awww~! You're so cute when you blush like that!" she squeals. "I'm SO happy that I became friends with you, Hibari-chan~!"

"STOOOOOP!" Hibari cries as she flails her arms, trying to break free.

Mirai stares at the two. "No way! I thought she liked Haruka-sama, but I guess I was wrong. What do you think, Yagyuu?" She turns toward the silver haired girl. "Huh?"

Yagyuu stands there frozen and blushing at the same time. She can't believe she actually heard Hibari say that. It actually makes her feel warm inside. Mirai stares at the stoic girl for a minute and then smiles. She is happy that the two heard the conversation.

 _I wish you both great happiness,_ she thinks to herself.

* * *

Later on, as more girls head home for the day, Hibari is at her shoe locker when Mirai walks over towards her.

"This is from Haruka-sama," she whispers as she hands her a folded piece of paper and then walks away.

Hibari wanted to ask her why, but she's already gone. She unfolds the paper and reads:

 _"If you want advice on confessing your love to Yagyuu-san, meet me at the courtyard. I'll be waiting for you, darling._

 _—Haruka"_

Hibari gapes at the paper. She is curious to see what the honey-blonde has to say, so that she'll be able to confess to her without any trouble. With extra energy stored in her, she hurries towards where Haruka is waiting.

 ****Courtyard****

Haruka sits by the large fountain, playing around with her hair a little. It's been only 15 minutes, but the honey-blonde is getting a little impatient. She wants to talk with Hibari alone, so she can enjoy her time with her, despite hearing Hibari's love for Yagyuu. _Hibari-chan sure is a bit late,_ she thinks to herself. _I hope she didn't get lost again._ She digs into her bag to take out a box of chocolates she's planning on giving Hibari as a good luck gift. She also takes out a small notebook and opens it, revealing a photo of her and some other beautiful girl with violet hair. She bites her lip from staring at it and is about to crumble it into a ball when a strong wind blows, making her let go of the photo. It flies over and gets caught on a branch on a tall tree. Sighing, she reluctantly stands up and climbs up two branches to get to the third branch with the photo hanging on the end. She strains as she reaches over for the photo, making sure she's careful not to fall. She scoots a bit closer to get a better reach until she successfully grabs hold of the photo. She sighs in relief as she puts it back in her skirt pocket.

However, she hears some cracking and gasps as she tries to move back.

"Ahhhhh!" she screams.

But it's too late and the branch breaks, causing Haruka to fall back.

* * *

Hibari rushes through the halls, not even caring if she gets scolded by the female teachers or not, right towards the courtyard.

"Haruka-san!" she calls. "I'm here!"

There is no response.

"Haruka-san?"

She decides to look for the senior and starts walking. She looks around at the beautiful place she rarely goes to during the school day, mostly at the garden and such. She'll have to go there with Yagyuu some time when they are not studying. When she arrives near the fountain, she finds Haruka's bag and a box of chocolates next to it. She trots over towards it and looks around for Haruka. However, when she turns around, she sees the honey-blonde lying on her side with a large branch next to her and leaves all over her.

"H-Haruka...san?" Hibari quickly rushes towards the senior and turns her over, facing up. She gently tries to shake her awake. "Haruka-san! Haruka-san, wake up!" she cries. She leans down to check for breathing. Thankfully, she is. "Thank goodness, she's still breathing."

She then hears some other voices from behind her.

"Hehe! I know, right?" Mirai says. "You should totally try this meal sometime!" She turns to see Hibari holding Haruka in her arms. "Oh, my gosh! What happened!?"

Hibari turns towards the two with tears in her eyes. "Yagyuu-chan! Mirai-chan! Haruka-san is unconcious! Go get the nurse, quickly!"

"On it!" In an instant, Mirai immediately sprints down towards the school.

Hibari feels Haruka move a little, plus letting out a soft groan. She opens her eyes slowly to see the flower eyed girl looking down at her.

"H-Hibari...chan..." she says, weakly.

"Haruka-san!" Hibari cries. "The nurse is going to come and get you! Just hang in there!"

Haruka closes her eyes once more.

* * *

At the infirmary, a young woman with violet hair tied in a pony tail turns towards Yagyuu and Hibari with a smile on her face.

"Haruka-san will be just fine," she assures the both of them. "All she needs is some rest."

Hibari sighs in relief. "Ah, good."

Haruka sits up a little with a smile on her face. "Thanks for saving me, Hibari-chan~! That was very kind of you! I love you, sweetie~!"

BONK!

A hard punch on the head comes from the school nurse. "Oh, just be quiet and rest, will ya!?"

Haruka rubs her head in pain. "Suzune-sensei, that's no way to treat a girl that just fell of a tree!"

"That's for your stupidity in the first place!" Suzune shouts.

Hibari giggles and Yagyuu wraps an arm around her, signalling her to leave.

"I'll never forget this, Hibari-chan~!" Haruka calls, despite Suzune trying to keep her under control. "Thanks for everything! I'll see you tomorrow!"

Hibari waves back at her and she and Yagyuu leave the infirmary. They walk outside and the sun is already setting. Yagyuu walks ahead of her, but slightly turns her head to speak to her friend.

"Haruka-san is lucky that you were there," she says.

"Oh, it's nothing really," Hibari says while laughing nervously and rubbing the back of her head. "If we haven't come when we did, Haruka-san would've been dead or something. I couldn't just leave her like that."

A soft chuckle comes from Yagyuu, but turns away. Hibari sees her expression and gasps. _Oh, no!_ she thinks. _She saw me holding Haruka-san! And probably wonderfing if I was going to kiss her or not! She'll never like me now!_

"Hibari," Yagyuu says.

The flower eyed girl turns toward her friend. "Y-yes?"

"I...I overheard the conversation earlier..." Yagyuu says as she has a slight blush on her face.

 _Wh-wh-what!?_ Hibari thinks. _She actually heard that!?_ She couldn't believe she had said her confession without even knowing Yagyuu was even there.

"You know, Hibari, I really don't mind you being your shy and timid self," the stoic girl says. She turns toward her, walks over and gently takes her hands in hers. "In fact, I'm in love with you, too."

Hibari gasps with her flower eyes widened. In her heart, it feels like a miracle has just come.

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, I know! I know! That was very stupid of Haruka. It just came to my mind, that's all. Anyways, what will happen then? Will Hibari finally have the girl of her dreams? Stay tuned for the next chapter! And for Haruka, she's still NOT the antagonist of the story. It will just be a fued between her and Yagyuu. You'll know what I mean as the story progresses.**

 **Feel free to give out suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~!**


	3. Dates, Pranks and…Farts?

**Chapter 3**

 **Dates, Pranks and…Farts?**

 _Previously: "You know, Hibari, I don't mind you being your shy and timid self," Yagyuu said. She turned toward her, walked over and gently took the pinkette's hands in hers. "In fact, I'm in love with you, too."_

 ****Now****

Hibari stares into Yagyuu's garnet eye for what it seems like minutes. She wanted to pinch herself over and over to make sure it wasn't a dream to her.

"Do you…do you really mean that?" the pink haired girl asks.

"I do mean it, Hibari," Yagyuu says. "I love you."

The flower eyed girl wanted to believe her, but the thought of the past told her otherwise. She turns away with a sad expression.

"What's the matter?" Yagyuu asks as her smile fades. "Don't you want to be with me?"

"I do….I do, but…I feel like…I'm not good enough for you. A lot of girls at middle school think I can't be loved by anyone when I'm this shy and timid." A couple tears appear in Hibari's eyes. "That's why…that's why I was so afraid to tell you how I felt."

Yagyuu sighs softly. "I'm sorry. But despite what those girls say about you, I don't think you're like that all the time. You're outgoing, cute and determined to try your very best. That's what I love about you, Hibari."

The pink haired girl smiles. "Really? Do you have any idea how happy that makes me?"

Yagyuu walks over, gently turns her around and kisses her as her answer to the question. She pulls away after a few seconds and both of them stare into each other's eyes for what it seems like minutes. Hibari is happy that her dream of having Yagyuu as a girlfriend finally came true. Both of them then hug each other with the pinkette smiling with a slight blush on her face. Hibari will never forget this for the rest of her life.

 ****Next Day****

Hibari is at the shoe locker alone, playing that scene in her head over and over. She never thought that her best friend, Yagyuu, could actually confess her love when Hibari wanted to confess her feelings herself. And now, she has nothing to worry about her trying to be something she's not. Yagyuu fully accepts her for who she is.

 _I love you, Yagyuu-chan~!_ she thinks as she puts her hands on her chest, feeling her heart beat rapidly from the thought of her new lover. Just then, her thoughts are interrupted by a cheerful voice.

"Hibari-chaaaaan~!" In an instant, Haruka jumps in and hugs the small girl tightly. "Thanks again for yesterday~! You were so sweet on having one of your friends call for the nurse while I was unconscious~!"

"Wh-where did you come from!?" Hibari cries.

"I just happened to walk by until I saw you, so I wanted to say 'Hello'~" The honey-blonde replies.

"Th-this isn't a proper greeting." Hibari sweat drops. She gasps when she feels the senior rubbing her body against hers. "W-what are you doing, Haruka-san?"

"Oh, just showing my love for you~" Haruka replies. "Rubbing my body against yours is a way to keep it nice and warm~!"

"I-I can warm myself up just fine!"

"But I love you, darling!"

"Can you stop, please!? People are staring!"

All of a sudden, Hibari is gently being pulled away and into the arms of her new lover, Yagyuu. The silver haired girl puts her hand on Haruka's head and roughly pushes her away.

"Keep your hands off," she says, coldly.

Haruka looks back and forth at the two. "Hey, wait a minute. Don't tell me you two are dating now."

"That's right." Yagyuu and Hibari turn and walk away. "That means you stay away from Hibari, got that?"

"Right, right~!" Haruka says. "You two go have your fun~! It's great that you two are together~!"

As soon as the honey-blonde leaves, Yagyuu turns towards her girlfriend.

"If she does anything again, come and get me," she says. "I'll protect you." However, when takes a look at the small girl, she notices her blushing, probably from nervousness or embarrassment. "Ah! I-I mean, if you want to. It's your choice."

"Mm-hmm…"

Hibari makes a small smile as she slightly turns her head towards her lover. _So it wasn't a dream!_ she thinks to herself. _I'm really going out with Yagyuu-chan!_ She is so happy that she could jump up and down right now.

"So," Yagyuu says. "Now that we're dating, where would you like to go?"

"U-um…anywhere's fine, really," Hibari replies.

Yagyuu and Hibari continue to walk along, hand in hand. Haruka just smiles and walks away.

 ****Later****

"So, we'll meet at the ramen shop then?" Hibari asks.

"Sure. I'd love to go there," Yagyuu replies with a small smile.

"Great!" Hibari's smile then fades at the thought of a certain person. "Um…Yagyuu-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Um…about Haruka-san…um…"

"Do not worry," Yagyuu says. "She won't get your hands on you because we're dating now. You're taken, so there's nothing to worry about."

"I guess. Thank you, Yagyuu-chan."

She and Yagyuu go their separate ways to get to their next class. She sees Mirai walking alone in the halls, minding her own business. _I'm sure Mirai-chan would love to hear the great news,_ Hibari thinks to herself. She is about to approach her when another girl walks over and talks with her. _Mm…maybe later,_ the pinkette thinks and walks in the opposite direction.

Mirai and another girl stand by the windows.

"So…what do you want?" the petite girl asks, softly.

"You're friends with Haruka-sama, right?"

"Yes, why?"

"Rumor has it that all the girls are rooting for her to be homecoming queen," the girl replies. "So, I thought maybe you're doing the same thing."

"Oh, yes! I've heard of it, too!" Mirai says.

Just then, two other girls walk by her and she seems to hear their conversation.

"Haruka-sama is SO beautiful!" she squeals. "I'd want to be her girlfriend one day!"

"No way! I should!" the second girl says.

"But you know, the rumors that has been going on?"

"With Haruka-sama going on a date with Hibari-san?"

"Yep. Apparently, some girls said that the cool girl Yagyuu-san is now dating Hibari-san."

"No way! Really!?"

"I'm not kidding! Hehe!"

Mirai gasps at what she heard and looks in the direction the girls were walking by. _So, it is true!_ she thinks to herself. _They really did hook up! Hibari should be really happy._ A small smile appears on her face.

 ****Ramen Shop****

Hibari and Yagyuu sit at a table, across from each other. The silver haired girl smiles at the pinkette as she fiddles with her bowl of ramen.

"Is everything okay?" Yagyuu starts. "You seem quieter than usual. At school, you're more outgoing."

"Ah, I-I'm sorry," Hibari stutters as she plays around with her food. "It's just that…this is the first time we've gone out, so, um…I don't know what we're supposed to talk about." _Actually,_ she thinks to herself. _Yagyuu-chan makes my heart beat so fast, I can't even get the words out._

"Don't worry about that," Yagyuu says. "We can talk about anything, like what we did back during middle school or what else we do for fun."

Hibari blushes and stares into her girlfriend's eye. She then smiles as she eats her ramen. _I love you, Yagyuu-chan~!_ she thinks to herself. _I adore you more than anything in the world~!_

 ****Next Day, After School****

"So…you're going out with Yagyuu, now?" Mirai asks as they stand next to the window in the halls.

"Yes~!" Hibari replies. "Isn't it wonderful~? My dream has finally come true!"

The petite girl smiles. "Congratulations. You should be proud to have your very own girlfriend."

"Thank you~!" _I'm so glad I told Mirai-chan!_ the pinkette thinks to herself. _She's happy to hear the news!_

"Hey," Mirai says, snapping Hibari out of her thoughts. "Have you seen Haruka-sama lately?"

"Come to think of it, no. Why do you ask?"

"She's been…acting a bit strange today. I don't know why that is, but something's definitely fishy about her."

Hibari tilts her head in confusion. "Really?"

"I don't know the full details, but all I know that she's been acting very strange."

"Okay. Thanks for letting me know." _What could have happened that made Haruka-san act this way, though? Mirai-chan said something about her being suspicious or something?_ she thinks to herself. She shakes her head. _No, that couldn't be. She's a very popular girl and is admired by everyone in the school, so she wouldn't do anything to hurt anyone…right?_ She wanted to be correct on her thoughts, but part of her tells her to be careful. _But…Haruka-san is a nice person. Other than her spreading rumors and stuff, she's still admired by the girls at school._ _No matter! I have to meet Yagyuu-chan at the burger place we promised to meet at today!_ She makes a run for it and exits the school. It takes about 10 minutes to meet up with her girlfriend and thankfully makes it. Yagyuu waves at her to greet her and the two walk up to the counter to take their order. Shortly after, Yagyuu gives Hibari her wallet.

"You can pay for the food while I get us some drinks," she says.

"Okay~!" Hibari says. She opens Yagyuu's wallet, takes out the change and gives it to the cashier. After being given her number, she goes over to a booth and sits down to wait for her lover to return.

"Oh! I'll go get some napkins!" she says as she stands up and walks over to where the napkins are. She takes a few and happily heads back towards the booth just in time to meet up with Yagyuu.

"Hey, Yagyuu-chan!" she greets. She notices something in her girlfriend's hand. "Oh, what's that?"

"This?" Yagyuu takes a look at the small pack. "I'm…not so sure. Mirai gave this to me, saying that it enhances the flavor of our drinks?" She shrugs. "I don't know. She told me that I should try it out."

Hibari examines it and shrugs as well. "Hmm…if Mirai-chan says so, then I'd say go for it."

Yagyuu opens the small pack and pours it into her drink. Light green powder sinks into the water and spreads out slowly as it fades to pale yellow. Hibari watches in amazement.

"Wooow~!" she exclaims. "That's so cool~!"

Right before Yagyuu takes a sip, a waitress comes over and hands them their food. Hibari starts to eat when the silver haired girl takes a sip from her drink. After swallowing, the pinkette raises her head up.

"How…does it taste?" she asks.

"Hmm…" Yagyuu takes another sip. "It's not bad. It tastes like lemonade."

"Really!? Lemonade!?" Hibari exclaims.

"You want to try some?" Yagyuu offers.

"Sure! Oh…but you only had one package, so that won't do, right?"

"Hmm…I guess. I'll be sure to ask Mirai later." Yagyuu takes some more sips, loving the flavor of her drink.

Hibari smiles and the two lovers continue eating. Yagyuu was mostly drinking her lemonade flavored water because it was so good and was hardly ever focusing on her burger, which made Hibari a little uncomfortable. However, she believes that if Yagyuu enjoyed her drink, then she shouldn't bother her. About 20 minutes later, the two finish eating and Hibari happily rubs her tummy.

"Mmm~! That was really good!" she says.

"It sure was," Yagyuu agrees. She stretches out her arms when she suddenly feels some pain in her stomach. "Ohhh! Ugh!"

Hibari gasps as she reaches both of her hands out. "Ah! Y-Yagyuu-chan, are you okay!?"

"I…I don't…feel so good…" The silver haired girl wraps her arms around her gut to apply pressure on it, but it still doesn't help. Loud rumbling noises can be heard as Yagyuu groans.

"L-let's get you to a hospital!" Hibari says as she whips out her phone. "Don't worry!"

"Hibari…"

Right when the pinkette is about to call, she hears a loud farting noise, startling the small girl.

"What…was…that?" Hibari says slowly as she lowers her phone and puts it in her skirt pocket.

Another farting noise kicks in, louder and longer this time. And seconds later, Hibari backs away, holding her nose.

"AHHHHH! Wh-what is that…stench!?" she cries.

Other people hear this and they cover their mouths and noses due to the stinky smell and quickly run outside while screaming. The whole restaurant now smells like a garbage dump. Coughing and hacking, Hibari runs outside as well to get some fresh air. She runs and runs, never looking back until she stops, panting. _I…I can't believe this!_ she thinks. _Was it because of the food that made her like that!? Or was it something else?_ She looks back at where she ran off and doesn't see Yagyuu chasing after her. _Yagyuu-chan…I'm so sorry…_ She felt bad for her girlfriend being in this condition and since the two of them shared the same room at their dorm, she would _have_ do deal her farts until she's better.

 ****Next Day****

Thankfully, the farting wore off late afternoon. The people were very angry for Yagyuu's behavior and both of them apologized right away. Hibari sits by herself outside of the school that afternoon. Classes have ended and she wants to be alone for a bit. She still thought about the incident yesterday and wondering what might have caused Yagyuu to have these insane farts.

"Hibari?" Yagyuu's voice makes the small girl jump.

"Yagyuu-chan…"

"Hey, about yesterday, I-" Before the silver haired girl could finish, Hibari just runs off. She couldn't face her girlfriend after what happened yesterday and the fact that most people might make fun of her for going on a date with a dirty girlfriend would make things even worse.

Yagyuu stares at the pink haired girl's back with worry. She felt so horrible for doing that in front of her own girlfriend, plus causing a huge ruckus in the restaurant. She apologized to Hibari when the farting wore off and when they got back to the dorms, but the pink haired girl still wasn't feeling better.

She feels a tap on the shoulder. When the silver haired maiden turns around, she finds the petite girl smiling.

"So, how was the date, yesterday?" Mirai asks.

"…"

"Yagyuu?"

The silver haired girl bites her lip and turns away. Mirai looks at her in worry.

"Did…something happen?" the petite girl asks.

Yagyuu can only nod.

 ****Courtyard****

Hibari hangs her head down in sadness. She couldn't get the incident out of her head. _I know Yagyuu-chan didn't mean any harm,_ she thinks to herself. _But...I still don't understand why it had to happen to her?_

"Hibari-chaaaaaan~?" a cheerful voice calls out to her.

Before the pinkette could react, Haruka hugs the small girl with a happy smile on her face. "So cute as ever~!"

"Wh-where in the world did you come from!?" Hibari exclaims.

Haruka ignores the question and nudges her face against hers. "So, how's the girlfriend thing going? Did you two make out yet?" She pulls away. "You know, I'd be careful if I were you. Yagyuu-san may be cool on the outside, but most of the time, they can turn into psychopaths."

Hibari pushes her away and turns her head. Haruka's smile fades.

"Hibari-chan?" She takes a closer look and sees a couple tears falling from her eyes. She gasps at the sight.

 ****Meanwhile****

"So...that's what happened?" Mirai asks.

"Yes." Yagyuu bites her lip and looks away. "I did not realize that this...flavored powder has some major side effect. You could have told me this before I poured that stupid thing in my drink."

"Sorry, but I had no idea either."

Yagyuu swiftly turns toward her. "What!? Then, why did you give it to me in the first place!?"

Mirai backs away with her hands held up in defense. "Hey, hey, take it easy! Look, I happened to find it in my shoe locker that day and was told to give it to you. That's all."

"And who in their right mind would tell you this?"

Mirai shrugs. "Who knows? I'm telling the truth after all."

Yagyuu sighs heavily. "This is messed up. I'm going to talk to Hibari and make up with her."

"W-wait, you can't do that!" Mirai grabs her arm.

"Why not?"

"Because...well, she may be still upset, you know?"

Yagyuu looks down at the ground, picturing Hibari's sad face. "Oh...that's right."

Mirai smiles and walks closer to her. "Hey, don't feel so down. Everything will get better soon." She winks at her. "Just think...when you make up with her, a kiss will make everything go away."

The silver haired girl stares at the petite one for a minute before smilng. "You're right. I can still set things straight with her. Thanks Mirai."

"No problem," The dark haired girl takes Yagyuu's hand and turns to leave. "Well, we should get go-WAH!" She doesn't notice an uneven surface while backing away and accidentally trips, pulling Yagyuu along with her.

There is a loud thud soon after. Yagyuu opens her eyes and realizes something so surprising that she couldn't move a muscle. _W-why is my lips...on Mirai's?_ she thinks to herself.

* * *

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Haruka asks as she follows Hibari. "Did something happen between you and Yagyuu-san?"

"Please leave me alone, Haruka-san!" The pink haired girl cries. "I don't want to talk to you right now."

"Aw, come on!" the honey-blonde whines. "I'm just trying to help."

 _Yagyuu-chan and I have to talk this out,_ Hibari thinks. _And we should just move on from this once we make up._ She looks up and stops abruptly. Haruka accidentally bumps into her and looks over to see what's going on.

Hibari's flower eyes widen at the sight of her girlfriend on top of Mirai, with lips connected. Haruka looks surprised as well.

"Oh, my!" she exclaims. "Did...did you see what I just saw? Oh, my goodness! I can't believe Yagyuu-san would be...so smooth!"

Hibari doesn't say anything as she turns and walks away. She doesn't even try to approach them since she can't bear to see it anymore.

"H-hey, Hibari-chan! Wait up!" Haruka chases after the small girl.

Meanwhile, Yagyuu snaps out of her trance and immediately stands up and holds out her hand. "A-are you okay, Mirai?"

The petite girl nods and takes her hand. However, she raises her other hand to touch her lips. "Although...what was that I felt just now?"

Yagyuu waves her arms back and forth. "N-nothing! I have to find Hibari!" As quick as a flash, she storms off with Mirai standing there frozen.

* * *

On the roof, Hibari looks over at the view while resting her head on the halfwall. Haruka stands behind her while rubbing her chin in thought. And then, after hitting her palm at an idea popping in her head, she turns towards the small girl.

"Hey, hey, things will get better," she says. "I mean, you and Yagyuu-san do deserve each other, but I'm not so sure about trusting her too much, you know?" She comes closer and puts a hand on Hibari's shoulder. "So, how about you take a break from her and hang out with me~?"

However, Hibari's only response is her slapping Haruka and then trying hit her with her school bag in the process. The honey-blonde tries to block them with her arms.

"H-hey, Hibari-chan!" she cries. "Stop it! I'm not doing anything!"

"Tell me you love me!" Hibari shouts. "Say you love me!"

The hitting stops as Hibari lowers her arms and her body shakes uncontrollably from her crying. She slams her hands against Haruka's shirt and clenches it.

"Why!?" she sobs. "Why is Yagyuu-chan kissing another girl and why was it Mirai-chan!? I thought…I thought she loved ME. I never…thought that Yagyuu-chan would cheat on me like this…" She buries her head in her seniors chest as the crying continues.

Haruka, seeing Hibari's crying face, puts on a serious expression and gently hugs her. Although she loves to have fun with Hibari, it pains Haruka to see the small girl being so sad, especially hearing her cry like this. It lasts for about 5 minutes before Hibari pulls away with her flower eyes still glued to the floor.

"I'm sorry, Haruka-san," she says softly. "I'm sorry I hit you."

Just then, the honey-blonde gently tips the small girl's chin and starts to lean in. However, Hibari shoves her away, making the senior fall on her butt.

"WOULD YOU STOP MAKING MOVES ON ME WITHOUT PERMISSION!?" she shouts.

Haruka just giggles. "I'm sorry, darling, but you were just so cute when you cry~!"

"Argh! Just when I _thought_ you were being serious for once! Hmph!" The pinkette pouts and crosses her arms.

"Hehe~! Anyways, I guess we're on even bars now."

"What do you mean?" Hibari asks.

"She kissed Mirai-chan, and I kissed you~! That simple~!"

"Hey! You stole that kiss, dummy!" Hibari shouts. And then, she stops and thinks. "Wait a minute. Kissing…" She rubs her chin in thought. "Maybe…maybe it wasn't her cheating on me. Mirai-chan and Yagyuu-chan must have tripped by accident and then their lips touched. That's what happened!"

"And…how can you be so sure?" Haruka asks with an eyebrow raised.

"Yagyuu-chan would NEVER do terrible things to me," Hibari tells her. "Not even once. She's my best friend and lover. I'm sorry, Haruka-san, but I _have_ to go to her and talk with her!" She runs off without another word.

However, Haruka stands there, chuckling to herself.

"My, my~!" she says. "It seems that it's not enough, huh~? Don't worry, Hibari-chan. Pretty soon, you'll be in _my_ arms."

* * *

 **A/N: So sorry for the late update and I also apologize if it's not the best drama I put in there. But I had to figure out a way for Haruka to comfort Hibari. So, feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


	4. The Unstoppable Haruka-sama!

**Chapter 4**

 **The Unstoppable Haruka-sama!**

Hibari runs out towards the school to see if Yagyuu was still there. However, she finds Mirai walking by and quickly calls her.

"Mirai-chan!"

The petite girl looks up and sees the flower eyed maiden run up to her. "Oh, hi, Hibari. What's up?"

"Have you seen Yagyuu-chan? I'm trying to find her."

"As a matter of fact, yes. She was just here a few minutes ago when she ran off to look for you," Mirai replies.

"Really? Where was she going?"

"Mm…probably towards your dorm or something," Mirai guesses.

"Okay, thanks!" But when she turns to leave, she stops. "H-hey, Mirai-chan?"

"Yes?"

"You know about me and Yagyuu-chan being together, right?"

"Yeah, why?" Mirai raises an eyebrow.

"I…I was just wondering if, um…you had any interest in Yagyuu-chan…"

Mirai backs away a step in shock. "Wha-!? Why in the world would I be interested in her!? She loves YOU, right? That's a stupid question to ask!"

"R-right. Sorry," Hibari apologizes. _So, at least neither of them are going out,_ she thinks. _That's a relief. Now, I don't have to worry about it._ "Well, I'll see you later!"

With that, Hibari races toward her dorm to see if her girlfriend is there.

Mirai puts her hands on her hips. "What's with her today?"

 ****At the Dorm****

Hibari makes it towards the dorms and opens their room. It looks empty.

"Looks like Yagyuu-chan isn't back yet," she sighs and sits on the bed. "Ah…maybe I'll wait until she gets here." A lot of things have been going on lately: The incident yesterday, falsely accusing her girlfriend of cheating on her and then Haruka coming and going, making moves on her at every opportunity. She's had enough for one day and needed to sleep it off.

The door opens, snapping Hibari into reality and sure enough, Yagyuu appears. The first thing the flower eyed girl does is stand up and hug her lover.

"Yagyuu-chan!" she exclaims. "Welcome back! I was looking for you!"

"You were?" Yagyuu asks as she pulls the small girl away. "I was looking everywhere for you as well, so I assumed you must have gone back to the dorm."

"Oh…I see…" Hibari is just glad to see her girlfriend again and completely forgot about the events in the past. However, from looking at Yagyuu's expression, it seemed a bit sad. "Are you okay, Yagyuu-chan?"

"Yes, I'm fine," the silver haired girl gives her the best smile. "Come on. Let's have dinner together."

"Oh…okay." Despite believing her, the flower eyed girl is still worried about her. _What's going on in Yagyuu-chan's mind?_

 ****Next Day****

Hibari and Yagyuu enter the school when the silver haired girl pulls her aside.

"What is it, Yagyuu-chan?" she asks.

"After school, I want us to meet at the courtyard," Yagyuu says. "I want to talk to you about something."

Hibari looks at her lover and nods. She wonders what's on her mind. Nodding, the small girl nods and the two head towards the classroom.

School goes by without any trouble. Hibari is even more curious on what Yagyuu has to say to her. She couldn't even pay attention to the teacher's lectures. Her curiosity kept growing until the final bell rings. After everyone gets up to go home for the day, Yagyuu actually has cleaning duty, so Hibari goes on ahead toward the back garden.

However, when Yagyuu comes to her shoe locker, she finds a note in there. Sighing, thinking that it's another love letter from one of her fangirls, picks it up and opens it. However, it's not one of the fangirls that wrote it. The letter is from Hibari.

 _Come meet me at the library. It's much quieter there. I'll be waiting for you, Yagyuu-chan._

 _-Hibari_

Yagyuu stares at the letter and folds it up. _She wants me to meet her there?_ she thinks. _Well, I guess I'll go there then._ She prepares to do her cleaning duty soon after.

 ****Courtyard****

Under the bright and hot sun, Hibari sits on the bench, looking up at the night sky. A little bit of sweat appears on her forehead and wipes it with a handkerchief.

"Where could she be?" she says to herself. "Yagyuu-chan should've finished cleaning duty 30 minutes ago." She doesn't know why, but she assumed that it could be that Yagyuu's just finishing up and had to help out the teachers or something.

She lets out a sad sigh, thinking that her girlfriend might have forgotten. However, a pair of hands quickly cover her eyes.

"Guess who~?" a voice coos.

Hibari gasps happily. As soon as the hands pull away, she turns to see who it is. "Yagyuu-chan!" However, that person is not Yagyuu. "Ah…Haruka-san?"

The honey-blonde just giggles.

 ****Library****

Yagyuu sits at a table, book in hand, waiting for Hibari. It's been over 45 minutes now and she's growing impatient.

 ****Courtyard****

"So, you're waiting for Yagyuu-san?" Haruka asks.

"Yes," Hibari answers. "Although, I don't understand why _you're_ here."

"You come here almost every day, so I figured I'd find you there."

Hibari turns toward the senior and waves her arms back and forth. "Ahh..I-I'm fine. You don't have to worry, so you can go now."

Haruka pouts. "But if I leave, you'll be all alone, which makes me start to worry. So, I'll stay."

Hibari lets out a soft sigh. It wouldn't really hurt just to have a little company since she's waiting for Yagyuu. After about 15 more minutes, Haruka starts to grow impatient.

"This is getting ridiculous," she groans. "Why don't you check her locker and see if she's still there."

"Yagyuu-chan told me to wait here, so that's what I'm going to do," Hibari says, not even looking at Haruka in the eyes.

The honey-blonde stares at the small girl. Her expression is serious for a second before staring back at the ground.

"Hibari-chan," she says quietly. "I'm not trying to be funny. Drop Yagyuu-san and go out with me."

Hibari looks at her senior in surprise. She never heard Haruka out-right ask her out like this, other than the sudden confession recently. However, there's one thing that Hibari's been wondering for a while.

"What is it that you like about me?" she asks.

Haruka giggles. "Isn't it obvious, dear~? I just LOVE your small form and cute breasts~! Hehe~!" She quickly goes behind the small girl and gives her breasts a soft squeeze. "They're so soft and big, after all~"

"I'm being serious here…" Hibari groans.

"Okay, that time, I was being funny," Haruka corrects herself and pulls away. She clears her throat. "Actually, I like everything about you: your cute looks, your smiling face and how you always try your hardest. You may be shy and timid, but you're always outgoing."

"So…would you like me if I went out with Yagyuu-chan?" the pinkette questions.

"Eh!?" Haruka waves her hands back and forth. "W-wait, I didn't mean it like that! I was just referring to you, darling! That's all!"

"Hehe~! Sorry, but you're too late now," Hibari giggles.

 ****Library****

Yagyuu is still reading her novel when she hears some footsteps coming toward her. She looks up and sees Mirai walking towards her.

"Hey, Yagyuu," she says.

"Hey, Mirai," the silver haired girl says with a soft exhale. "What are you doing here?"

"I always come here to spend time alone," Mirai replies. "Hey, aren't you supposed to be with Hibari?"

"She told me to come here," Yagyuu says. "So, I'm waiting for her."

"How long have you been here for?"

"About an hour and a half."

Mirai gasps. "Oh, no! This is not good! Maybe she's somewhere she's not supposed to be! Come on, follow me!"

The silver haired girl closes her book, grabs her bag and runs off with the petite girl.

"I know Hibari goes to the courtyard almost every day to spend her time alone, so let's check that out first," Mirai says.

"Okay!" Yagyuu nods. _I'm coming, Hibari! Don't worry!_ she thinks.

As soon as the two step foot into the courtyard, Yagyuu stops immediately to see Hibari with Haruka, which infuriates her.

"What's Haruka doing here!?" she growls.

"I have no idea," Mirai replies.

"She must have been planning to steal her from me!" The silver haired girl clenches her fists. "Well, I'm not going to let this happen!" She takes off without another word.

"Wow! She's pretty fast," Mirai says to herself.

"Hey!" Yagyuu calls.

Both Haruka and Hibari look up.

"Oh, hi, Yagyuu-chan!" the pinkette smiles.

However, Yagyuu's only response is stomping over toward her, shoving Haruka out of the way and grabbing Hibari's wrist.

"H-hey!" she stutters. "Yagyuu-chan!"

Haruka stands up and looks in the direction they were running. She clenches her fists. _How dare you…steal MY Hibari-chan…_ she thinks in anger.

Yagyuu and Hibari keep on running until they stop at the garden. Looking around, the small girl realizes where they were. _This is the same place where I saw Yagyuu-chan and Mirai kiss…_ she thinks. _But…why did she bring me here?_

Looking up at the stoic girl, she can see some seriousness in her eyes. Just then, Yagyuu tips her chin and starts to lean in towards her. Hibari's flower eyes widen as her girlfriend is about to kiss her. She starts to lean in as well until a flash of Yagyuu and Mirai kissing appears in her mind and suddenly pushes her out of the way.

"I'm sorry!" she cries. "I-I…um…I've got to do something! See you later!" In an instant, she runs off while Yagyuu reaches a hand out to her.

"Hibari…" Her stoic gaze turns into sadness and then runs off in the opposite direction.

Haruka starts walking when she sees Yagyuu. "Oh, Yagyuu-san. I forgot to mention: Will you give this to Hibari-chan?" She holds out her school bag, however, the silver haired girl zips past her. She turns back and smirks. "Hmm~. I guess I'll have to return it myself~."

Mirai is walking outside of the school when she notices Yagyuu running by.

"Yagyuu, how's it going?" she greets.

But the stoic girl zips past her as well. Mirai angrily turns back.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" She starts running after Yagyuu until she catches up to her and grabs her wrist. Mirai's angry expression turns to concern. "Hey, what's the matter? Did something happen?"

Yagyuu pants from running. Mirai notices small tears appear on the girl's eye. "Hibari…I think she hates me…"

"Oh, no. I'm so sorry…" Mirai hugs the stoic girl for comfort.

 ****Meanwhile****

Hibari walks aimlessly around the busy streets. Many things have been on her mind lately, but the ones that were on her mind the most were the kiss, the incident at the restaurant and Yagyuu acting so strangely around her. It's all been to much for her and she wants it all to go away so she can live a happy life again. A happy life with her best friend and lover, Yagyuu.

 _BEEP! BEEEEEP!_

"Look out!" a hand swoops down, grabs Hibari's wrist and quickly pulls her over to the sidewalk as soon as a large bus passes by.

The small girl realizes that the person who caught her is Haruka. Her expression is serious and not one of those playful and lustful ones.

"Watch where you're going!" she scolds. "You could've gotten killed!"

"Yes, thank you," Hibari says, softly. "But…I'm completely aware of that." She wobbles along, staring straight ahead until she gets hit by a person on a bicycle.

Haruka winces, partly looking away from the impact. "S-see what I mean?"

After Hibari recovers, Haruka lets out a sigh and starts to walk beside her.

"I'd better walk you back to your dorms," she decides.

"I'm okay," Hibari says. "I can walk myself home."

"So you claim. But who was it that got hit by a bicycle and nearly flattened into a pancake by a bus?" Haruka says, shrugging.

The small girl doesn't say anything and stops walking for a moment.

"Are you and Yagyuu-san doing okay?" the honey-blonde questions. "You two seem more distant than usual."

Hibari stays silent as she hangs her head down. "Yagyuu-chan…she tried to kiss me."

"So? What's the problem with that?"

"It was in the same place that she and Mirai-chan kissed."

"But it was an accidental kiss, wasn't it?" Haruka inquires as she puts her hands on her hips. "Why are you making such a big deal out of it?"

"Because I can't wipe that memory out of my head!" Hibari cries. "If it were in another place, great. But Yagyuu-chan kissing me in the same place she kissed Mirai-chan…I…I don't know if I'll ever get over it. She was the one who forced herself on me…without even asking how I felt about it. It's not like her, though. She's always by my side and protecting me from harm." Her body shakes from trying not to cry. "But…she's like a different person. She's never like this, ever." She clenches her fists. "I don't want us to be distant from each other. I want us to be together and start dating again."

"You love her, right?" Haruka says.

Hibari jolts her head up at her senior's words.

"Then, just tell her how you feel," Haruka continues. "What matters most are your feelings, not hers. You need to have more confidence in yourself, Hibari-chan. Have faith in yourself so that you won't be afraid to speak up when you need to." She smiles at the small girl. "And if Yagyuu-san does decide to leave you alone, it wasn't worth your time."

Hibari stares at the honey-blonde. Something inside her feels warm inside, but doesn't know why.

"Oh, before you go, I want you to give her this." Haruka reaches into her pocket and holds out a pork bun. "Just say this is a way for you to make up with her." She smiles and holds up a finger to her mouth. "Don't tell Yagyuu that I gave it to you, though. You know what will happen if you do."

"I understand. Thanks, Haruka-san."

 ****Dorms****

Hibari relaxes in the warm bath, thinking about what Haruka told her. **_"What matters are your feelings, not hers,"_** her voice echoes.

 _To be honest…I never really expected Haruka-san to be so…helpful,_ she thinks. _But I guess she does care about me. She's a nice person after all. If she hadn't been there for me today, I'd be a complete wreck by now._ She gets out of the bath, wraps the towel around her and looks in the mirror. _Maybe giving Haruka-san a shot wouldn't be so bad…I think._ Haruka's words echo in her head again. **"You love her, right? Then, just tell her how you feel."** The image of her lover appears in her head. _Oh, Yagyuu-chan…_

 _Knock! Knock!_

"Hibari?" Yagyuu's voice says from the other side of the door. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, y-yes!" the small girl replies as she dries herself. "I'm just finishing up!"

She quickly changes in to her night clothes and comes out of the bathroom. She sees her girlfriend sitting on the bed, looking down at the floor with her own night clothing on. Hibari slowly walks over and sits next to her. None of them say a word for nearly 5 minutes.

"Hibari," Yagyuu finally says. "I'm sorry."

The pink haired girl looks up at her. "Eh?"

"When I saw you and Haruka at the pool, I completely lost it," the silver haired girl explains. "It looked like you were having fun with her and rather spend more time with her than me. I kept thinking to myself, 'Stay away from my girlfriend!' And then…I lost my temper."

Hibari gazes at the silver haired girl, having small tears in her eyes. _She apologized,_ she thinks. _I was so worried for a second that she might be angry or something._

"I'm glad," Yagyuu says, snapping her out of her thoughts. "I was afraid that you might yell at me or something."

 _Oh, Yagyuu-chan,_ Hibari thinks. _You really do care about my feelings. That makes me so happy~!_

"Want to sleep together some more?" The silver haired girl offers with a small smile on her face.

Hibari happily nods. "I'd love to~!" However, she gasps when she realizes something. "Oh! Before we do, I want to give you this." She gets a small bag out of her school bag and hands it to her. "It's a pork bun. I, um, bought it to make it up to you."

"Oh, thank you." Yagyuu takes a bite of it and smiles. "Mm~! Delicious!"

"I'm glad!"

And so, after eating it, with Yagyuu turning out the lights and snuggles next to her girlfriend. Both of them have smiles on their faces and have a good night's rest.

 ****Next Day****

Yagyuu walks towards her shoe locker when she notices Mirai in the halls.

"Morning, Mirai," she greets. However, her smile fades when the petite girl turns and reveals a red mark on her face. "Mirai! What happened!?"

The dark haired girl sniffles. "Th-the girls bullied me! They told me to never talk to Haruka-sama because I'm not *sniff* worthy to speak with her!" She buries her face in her hands and cries.

Hibari follows Yagyuu and notices Mirai crying. "Oh, no! Mirai-chan, are you okay?"

"The girls bullied her," Yagyuu replies. "They forbid her to talk with Haruka because she's not good enough."

Hibari puts her hands on her hips with a frown. "Now, that's just mean!"

"If we ever find those girls, I'll give them a piece of my mind," Yagyuu says.

"Thanks for being there for me, Yagyuu and Hibari," Mirai wipes her tears. "I think I'll be okay for now. I'll see you later." She picks up her school bag and walks away.

Hibari turns to Yagyuu with a confused look on her face. "What does she mean by, 'not good enough' for her to talk with Haruka-san?"

"I have no idea," Yagyuu replies. "I don't even want to know." She walks off without another word.

However, hiding behind the lockers is Haruka herself. She puts on an evil smirk. "You won't get away with it this time, Yagyuu-san."

 ****After School****

Hibari is done with her cleaning duty when she sees Mirai walking by. "Oh, Mirai-chan!"

The petite girl looks up and smiles. "Oh, Hibari. Nice to see you again. What's up?"

"I wanted to know if you're doing okay," Hibari says.

"I'm doing fine, thanks. I feel a lot better now that you two were there. Those girls need to be taught a lesson, though."

"I know how you feel, Mirai-chan."

"So, how are you and Yagyuu doing? Did you two make up?"

Hibari happily nods. "We sure did! It was the happiest night of my life~!"

Mirai smiles. "I'm glad. I hope your relationship stays the same. Because you two deserve each other."

"Thanks, Mirai-chan. You're awesome~!" _I'm so glad I have a great friend like Mirai-chan._ she thinks to herself.

Hibari starts to walk towards the lockers when something rolls over in front of her. She raises an eyebrow as she picks it up and looks over to see where the person was that threw that. She shrugs and looks at a note attached to a bottle of juice. She unfolds it and reads:

 _Please give this to Yagyuu-san._

She doesn't know who it's from, but it might get her girlfriend refreshed since she's been working all day. She sees her girlfriend walking towards the lockers and hands her the bottle.

"Yagyuu-chan!" she says, happily.

"Hey, Hibari." The silver haired girl looks at the bottle of juice. "Did you buy that?"

"Oh, yes! It's for you!" Hibari hands her the bottle.

"Thank you," Yagyuu opens the bottle and drinks it. "I really needed that."

"I'm glad you liked it," the pink haired girl says. "Now, shall we go home?"

Yagyuu takes another sip of her drink. "Mm-hmm. Let's go."

While the two exit the school, Haruka comes out of her hiding spot and stifles her giggles.

"Enjoy your drink, Yagyuu-san~" she says.

 ****At the dorms, that night****

"Hey, Yagyuu-chan!" Hibari calls. "What should we have for dinner this time? I know we can have curry again, but we also have some cupped ramen or some chicken we can cook up."

There is no response from her girlfriend.

"Yagyuu-chan?" Hibari drops her materials to check on her girlfriend. She sees the silver haired girl clutching her stomach while groaning. "Ah! Yagyuu-chan! Are you feeling alright!?"

"N-no…" She groans even more as she lies down on her side. "I think…I've got a horrible stomach ache…"

"Oh, no!" The pinkette rushes over to her girlfriend's side. "Yagyuu-chan, hang in there! I'm going to get help!" She starts to whip out her phone when she hears Yagyuu exhale and then sees her close her eyes. "Yagyuu-chan?" She tries to shake her awake. "Yagyuu-chan, wake up!"

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, perhaps Haruka can do a couple of evil deeds in order for this story to be read properly or something. I don't know. I tried my very best. Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


	5. Love and Regret

**Chapter 5**

 **Love and Regret**

At the emergency room, Hibari waits anxiously in the waiting room. After she called the ambulance, she informed Mirai about this, too and the petite girl came about 20 minutes later. The two girls were now sitting together, waiting for the news about Yagyuu's condition. It isn't long before a female doctor enters the room.

"Are you Hibari-san?" she asks.

"Yes!" the flower-eyed girl quickly stands up and walks towards the doctor. "Is Yagyuu-chan going to be alright!? Please tell me she's going to be fine!"

"Calm down, Hibari-san," the female doctor says, gently. "Yagyuu-san is doing fine. She's just suffering from appendicitis."

"Appendi-what?" Hibari tilts her head confused.

"Appendicitis is an inflammation of the appendix, a 3 1/2-inch-long tube of tissue that extends from the large intestine," the doctor explains. "Somehow, the thing Yagyuu-san drank, caused it to happen. Don't know why that is, but we assume that's what happened."

"Is there any cure for this?" Hibari asks.

"Yes. There's surgery for her."

"Eh? Will she be okay!?" The flower eyed girl is desperate to be with her beloved again.

"Of course," the doctor says. "Just give her some time to rest and she'll be just fine afterwards. Okay?"

"Okay…" Hibari relaxes a little as she walks over next to Mirai and sits back down. She will just have to wait for a while until she's allowed to visit her. Shortly after, she stands up as she takes her school bag. "I'm going home."

"Huh? Already?" Mirai asks as she stands up as well. "Can I come with you?"

"No. Thanks, though." With that, Hibari starts walking down the halls until she exits the building. The sky is now dark, but it's getting very late. Since arriving at the hospital, she had been waiting for at least an hour or so. She has to get to the dorms before 9:00 curfew. It's 8:30 right now, but she doubts she'll make it on time by walking.

However, a car rolls by and stops where Hibari is and the window rolls down. It reveals to be Haruka with her usual beautiful smile.

"Hibari-chan," she says. "I didn't know you were out here this late at night. Is something the matter?"

Hibari is also surprised. Not only because she's seeing Haruka again, but the fact that the honey-blonde has her own car to drive. Seeing this as a perfect opportunity to get to the dorms on time, she approaches the car.

"Can you…give me a ride to the dorms please?" Hibari asks. "I have a half hour left before curfew."

Haruka nods. "Sure thing, sweetie."

The pinkette hops in and Haruka starts driving with Hibari giving her directions. While driving, Haruka glances at the small girl, noticing a sad expression on her face.

"Are you okay?" the honey-blonde asks. "You seem a bit down."

Hibari feels that she couldn't hide it any more. "Yagyuu-chan…is in the hospital with appendicitis."

"Oh, my!" Haruka gasps. "I'm so sorry." _So, my chemical did work!_ she thinks to herself happily.

"She's having her surgery to make her feel better. So, it will be a while until I can visit her."

"I see." Haruka keeps staring straight ahead at the road, not saying anything else.

After about 20 minutes, she arrives at the dorms on time and the two bid each other farewell. When Hibari gets to her room, she sits on her bed, her flower eyes staring at the floor. Things have been messed up lately and she doesn't know why they were happening. So far, she's noticed that Yagyuu was being the victim and clearly, someone is _trying_ to interfere with their relationship. However, she hasn't figured out the culprit yet. She's suspecting that the three top-fangirls might be the ones since they worship Haruka the most. But the question is: is one of them intelligent enough to create such dangerous chemicals such as the chemical Yagyuu drank to make her fart and the time when she drank some juice, it caused some real pain in her stomach. For now, it's just too much for Hibari's mind to process and she needs to sleep it off. She climbs into bed and rests for the night.

 ****Next day****

Hibari drags herself to school, feeling fatigued. She barely got any sleep due to thinking about all the previous event that happened to Yagyuu. _Did she really do anything to deserve this?_ she thinks. _I just don't get it…_

"Hibari!" Mirai's voice calls from behind her.

The pinkette turns around and sees the petite girl approaching her from the gate. "Hey, Mirai-chan. What's up?"

"I wanted to see how you were doing," Mirai replies. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm still worried about Yagyuu-chan. But I'll be fine."

"I see. Hey, did you hear anything about the surgery?"

"Mm…I don't know," Hibari replies as she whips out her phone. "I haven't turned my phone on, so I'll see if she texted me or not." She turns it on and sure enough, a text appears and reads.

 **"Surgery went well. Hope to see u soon, Hibari."**

The pinkette smiles as she turns to the petite girl. "She said the surgery went well."

"Great! Are you going to visit her?"

"Yes, I will. But I'm going to bring her some get-well gifts, too."

"Oh! I'll bring some, too!" Mirai says. "Catch ya later!" She runs off while waving."

Hibari waves back with a smile. But as soon as she lowers her arm, she feels a hand on her shoulder. She quickly turns around to see a certain honey-blonde winking and waving.

"Oh! Haruka-san! Good morning!" Hibari greets.

"Good morning, Hibari-chan," she greets back. "Everything alright?"

"Yes. Yagyuu got through the surgery, so she's going to rest until she gets better. I'm going to visit her after school today and bring her some get-well gifts." She gasps happily. "Oh! You should come too!"

"Eh!?" Haruka did not expect her to say this. "N-no thanks. You go on ahead."

"Oh, but would she love it if me, Mirai-chan and you went together?" Hibari says, happily.

The honey-blonde girl rubs her chin, smiling an evil smile. _A visit with Yagyuu-san, huh?_ she thinks. _Interesting~! Maybe I WILL go._

"Okay, sweetie," Haruka says as she pats the small girl's head. "I'll bring some get-well gifts, too."

"Great! Thanks, Haruka-san~!"

"Anytime, Hibari-chan." She decides to change the subject. "Say, you and Mirai-chan get along well."

"Yes, we do!" Hibari says, happily. "We're friends after all!"

"Can I ask: how did you two first meet?"

The flower eyed girl smiles as she looks up at the sky, recalling a happy memory. "It was months ago, just a few weeks after the first day of school. I was eating lunch with Yagyuu-chan when I noticed that Mirai-chan was eating by herself. Every girl walked by her, treating her like she doesn't even exist. I felt really bad for her, so I excused myself and sat next to Mirai-chan. She was surprised that I was the only person who understood her problems and then, she began to talk to me. Yagyuu-chan became friends with her, too, but didn't talk much to her.

Overall, Mirai-chan had never been this happy because I was so kind and understanding when no one else wanted to become friends with her. All they do is bully her and that's really mean."

Haruka smiles. "That's a wonderful story, Hibari-chan. I'm glad you and Mirai-chan are friends."

"Mm-hmm!" The flower eyed girl gives the honey-blonde a happy nod. _I'm also glad that Mirai-chan supports me and Yagyuu-chan,_ she thinks. _That's another reason why we're such good friends~!_

 ****Hours Later, At the Hospital****

Mirai comes toward Yagyuu's room and slowly opens the door. "H-hello?"

"Oh, Mirai," Yagyuu lifts her head from a book she's reading. "Did you come to see me?"

"Yes," the petite girl walks toward her bed side with some flowers and candy. "Here you go. You can eat them once you get better."

"Oh, thank you." The silver haired girl takes a whiff and smiles. "They smell good. I like them."

Mirai smiles. "I'm glad."

As Yagyuu puts the flowers down, she says, "So, where's Hibari? Is she coming, too?"

"Yes," Mirai replies. "She'll be coming in a bit. She has to go get some things."

"Ah, okay." Yagyuu smiles at the thought of her beloved coming to visit her after the surgery.

 ****In the halls****

"Hehe~!" Hibari giggles as she holds up a get-well card and some candy in her hand. "I'm glad I bought these~! Yagyuu-chan will love the card and we can eat this candy once she gets better."

Haruka giggles as well. "I'm sure Yagyuu-san will love your present."

"And I'm glad you came with me. Yagyuu-chan will get twice the support she needs right now~!"

Haruka just smiles, walks over and wraps an arm around her. "Awww~! You're so cute when you talk like that~!"

"H-Haruka-san, there's people around! They're going to stare at us!"

 ****Yagyuu's Room****

"So…um…" Mirai is feeling very nervous because she hasn't talked or been with the silver haired girl for this long and barely has anything to talk about. "How are you feeling so far?"

"I'm a bit better," Yagyuu replies. "Though, I want to see Hibari."

"You'll see her soon," Mirai assures her. "She just needs some time to find your room, that's all."

"I see…"

The petite girl looks around for a bit until she suddenly stands up from her chair. "I'm, um…going to look for Hibari to make sure she doesn't get lost….WAH!" Before she leaves, she slips on a wet spot on the floor and she falls into Yagyuu's arms, face up.

"Oof!" she groans when Mirai fell on her.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" the dark-haired girl apologizes. She turns and checks on the girl. "Mm…did I pop your stitches?"

"No, I'm fine," Yagyuu replies.

Mirai looks up at the silver haired girl. Both of their garnet eyes stare at one another for what it seems like minutes. Mirai has no idea why, but her heart is beating rapidly from staring at the silver haired girl. She is even blushing a little. Yagyuu just stares at her blushing face, wondering what she's doing. Then, as if a demon possessed her, Mirai starts to lean in close with her lips puckered. She doesn't know why, but the kiss from last time felt good, so she wanted to do it again.

However before Mirai could lock lips, a loud thud is heard, startling both her and Yagyuu. There stands Hibari and Haruka with shocked faces.

"M-Mirai-chan…" Hibari stammers with her body trembling.

"N-no, it's not what it looks like!" the petite girl immediately pulls away. "I didn't mean to do that! I just slipped and Yagyuu caught me!"

"But you…you were about to kiss her…weren't you?" Hibari couldn't believe she's seeing this again. She thought it was just an accident before, but now she's witnessing it with her own eyes as soon as she walked in the room.

"No! I, um, wasn't intending to do that, Hibari!" Mirai admits. "Please believe me!"

Hibari just stares at the petite girl. She wanted to believe her, but the thought of her kissing Yagyuu before popped in her mind again. "Mirai-chan…I…I…"

"Hibari!" Yagyuu shouts, cutting her off. "It's true! She slipped and fell on me by accident and she couldn't help herself. I only love-" She stops and looks over the pinkette to see the honey-blonde girl behind her. "Hibari…" she says, coldly. "Why is _she_ here?"

"Huh? Me?" Haruka points toward herself. "Oh, don't mind me~! I'm just here as Hibari's, um, bodyguard~!"

Hibari gives her a weird look, as if to say, "Is that the best you can come up with?"

"She's worried about you, so she and I decided to pay you a little visit. I so happen to be by her side the entire time, making sure no one will harass this little doll~!" Haruka continues.

"H-Haruka-san…" Hibari tries to say. "I'm not so sure if…

"Alright, how about this: you wanted to see Yagyuu-san, right?" The senior says. "That's why you came here, so you two should have some alone time."

Hibari looks at her girlfriend with a blush on her face. The two stare at each other until the pinkette speaks up.

"H-hey, Yagyuu-chan," she says, softly. "How are you feeling?"

The silver haired girl just stares at her girlfriend with her usual stoic look. Haruka lets out a soft sigh and immediately takes Mirai's wrist.

"I'll let you two have some privacy," the honey-blonde says. "Come on, Mirai-chan. It's time we started talking about how fun it is to play with your small chest~!"

"WHAT!?" Mirai shrieks and she flails her arms around to try to break free. "No, no, no! I don't want that! Let me go this instant! Are you listening to me!?"

The yelling fades as the two walk in the halls and exit the hospital. Yagyuu looks down at the floor, biting her lip as she tries to resist her jealousy.

"Seems like you two get along so well," she says, sarcastically.

Hibari turns to her with a nervous smile. "Mm…n-no, no. We talk sometimes. It's not like we, um…you know…"

"But why?" Yagyuu cuts her off again. "It seems like she's got a thing for you, which isn't good."

"Yagyuu-chan, I-"

"Why would you be with her when you don't even like her in the first place?"

"I do not like her as a girlfriend, Yagyuu-chan! You know that!" Hibari gestures her hand towards herself. "I love you!"

"Then, if you came to visit me, you shouldn't have brought her here," the silver haired girl says, looking up at her with a cold face. "I can't trust that girl at all."

"I only brought her because I needed help," Hibari says. "I mean, I only wanted us to support you so that you'll feel better."

"Like I said, Hibari, I don't trust that girl. It already made me angry, so thanks a lot."

The pink haired girl wanted to cry from her girlfriend's tone. She never talked like this to her before. Not once. But due to the incidents that happened, maybe it made sense.

"I'm…I'm so sorry, Yagyuu-chan…" she whimpers.

"And the things that you gave me," Yagyuu recalls. "Those caused serious problems."

"Again, I apologize," Hibari says. "Whatever it was, I'm not sure why it caused you to suffer this way! I had no idea those made horrible results!"

The silver haired girl looks up at the pink haired girl, who is about to cry. Tears stream down her face slowly.

"Hibari…"

"Please believe me!" Hibari begs. "Would I ever do such things towards you, even if I'm not the one who put those horrible ingredients in those drinks?"

Yagyuu only stares at the small girl. And then, all of a sudden, Hibari feels an arm wrap around her and gently pull her close.

"No," she says softly. A small smile appears on her face as she closes her eyes. "I know that you don't do that kind of stuff at all. You're a sweet girl after all."

"Yagyuu-chan…" Hibari rests her head on her girlfriend's chest with a smile on her face. _I'm so relieved!_ she thinks. _I thought Yagyuu-chan's going to hate me or something! But it's all over now~! We can finally catch up on where we left off!_

 ****On the Roof****

"Okay, Haruka-sama, that's enough!" Mirai growls as she pulls away from the honey-blonde's grasp.

"Aw, come on~!" Haruka whines as she wiggles her fingers. "I want to grope you some more~!"

"Not going to happen!" Mirai says quickly. "Ugh! You're so annoying! If you want to grope anyone, grope Hibari or someone else!"

"Oh, thanks for the suggestion, Mirai-chan~! I really appreciate it~!"

"I didn't mean that, Haruka-sama!"

"You know I'm wondering…do you _like_ Yagyuu-san?"

"Eh!? W-well, um…" Mirai is blushing, but she turns away to hide it. "I don't talk to her that much, but I like her as a friend."

"Your blushing tells me that you do~!"

Mirai gets angry and flails her arms around. "No, I do not like her! So stop asking me silly questions!"

Haruka giggles. "Alright, alright."

 ****Yagyuu's Room****

"So…let's see…" Hibari says. "Where should we start…? Oh, yeah! After you get released from the hospital, I know a place where we can get-"

"Hold on," Yagyuu says, putting her hand up. "Before we go any further, I want to ask you something really important. And I want you to be honest with me."

"Huh? O-okay…" Hibari frowns. _I don't get it,_ she thinks. _We're about to head off to a great start._ "What is it that you want to ask me?"

"It's just one thing: Haruka. How do you feel about her? Do you like her as your own girlfriend or is she just a girl you see in the halls every day?"

"Yagyuu-chan, I know you don't trust her, but the thing is, I don't like her that way. Not at all," Hibari answers.

"But I just don't get it. Everything that's happened has gotten me worried. In fact, I was worried before we even started dating." Yagyuu hangs her head down. "I was afraid…that if I don't make my move soon, _she'll_ get to you first."

Hibari tries her very best to smile. "You don't have to worry about that, Yagyuu-chan. I love you more than Haruka-san and you know that."

"I know, Hibari. But…" The silver haired girl clenches a fist. "When I see you two together, it's like you're a perfect match. You're both so cheerful and outgoing."

"Yes, but that's not compared to how you and I are." Hibari gently takes Yagyuu's hand and pulls it towards her chest. She smiles a cute smile. "You feel that? My heart's beating. It's beating because I'm with you. You're the only one I love, Yagyuu-chan. But when I'm with Haruka, it's not the same. Sure she hugs me and tells me she loves me, but my love for you is stronger. I fell in love with you the day I met you and that never changed since then."

Yagyuu blushes from Hibari's words. Somehow, she feels that she can believe the small girl. Every word she told her makes her blush. Yagyuu does love Hibari and she always had when she met her. Since then, she's always protected her from harm and by her side every day.

"Hibari…" she sighs with a smile on her face and gently strokes her hair. "I will always love you and I promise you that."

Hibari nods in agreement and kisses her on the forehead. "I will love you forever, Yagyuu-chan~!"

The two embrace each other.

 ****Sunset****

Back on the roof, Mirai sits on a bench, hugging her knees since she's small enough to do so while Haruka watches the beautiful view from outside.

"I think it's time to go back and see what those two love birds are doing," Haruka says. "It's getting a bit late anyways."

"Okay…" Mirai says, quietly.

The honey blonde girl leans toward the petite one. "What's the matter? Thinking about Yagyuu-san, I assume?"

"No, I'm not!" Mirai snaps as she quickly hops off the bench and runs. "I'm going!"

"Hey, wait for me, Mirai-chan!" Haruka runs after her.

 ****Yagyuu's Room****

"Now, I don't know who left the note in your school locker, but whoever it was, it must be one of the fan girls or something," Hibari explains. "Those three worship Haruka-san like a god."

"It seems like it," Yagyuu says while rubbing her chin in thought. "But I just don't understand those horrible drinks, though. Who in the world would do such a thing? Apparently, someone's a genius in chemistry."

"I'm wondering the same thing," Hibari says.

Just then, they hear some screaming coming from the other side of the door. The voices sound like Haruka and Mirai and they can clearly hear them talking as they come towards it.

"Stop it, Haruka-sama!" Mirai shouts. "You like Hibari, so do that with her! You kissed her right?"

"Of course~!" Haruka replies. "Why wouldn't I if I love her so much?"

Hibari and Yagyuu gasp at what they just heard.

"So the rumors were true then," Mirai says.

"Yeah. So what?"

"You disgust me!" Mirai shouts at her and opens the door, only to find Yagyuu and Hibari's shocked faces. "Oh…um…h-hey there you two. How's it going?"

Haruka follows and gasps. "Ah! Sorry, it kinda slipped that one out by accident~! Hehe~!"

But none of it is making the mood better.

"Hibari," Yagyuu says, her cold voice being heard once again. "Is Mirai telling the truth? Did you kiss Haruka?"

Hibari hesitates as she glances at the floor.

Haruka runs over towards the other side of the bed. "Hey, let me explain what happened, sweetie."

"I'm _not_ listening to you," Yagyuu says harshly. She then turns back towards the pink haired girl. "Hibari, tell me. Did you kiss Haruka or not?"

Hibari bites her lip as she stays silent for about 30 seconds before giving her an honest nod. Yagyuu just sits back on her bed, head down and hand on her forehead.

"I don't believe it…" she mutters.

"I'm sorry you had to hear this, Yagyuu-chan," Hibari says. "But…I kissed Haruka before we started going out…"

"You what!?" Yagyuu quickly jerks her head up when she hears this. "So, our love for each other doesn't matter!?"

"Please, Yagyuu-chan! It happened so fast that I didn't get a chance to push her off!"

"You had the chance when _I_ made a move!" Yagyuu snaps.

Hibari gasps, remembering exactly what happened during that time.

The silver haired girl just closes her eyes. "You…you really love Haruka…don't you?"

"No way! The only person I love is you! How can you say that!?"

"It was the kiss! Those rumors going around. They're true!"

"Yagyuu-chan…"

"IDIOT!" The silver haired girl slams her hand on the sheets. "HOW COULD YOU!? I WAS SUCH A FOOL TO EVEN BELIEVE THAT YOU LOVED ME IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"B-But…Yagyuu-chan…I _do_ love you…" Hibari sobs with tears streaming down her face.

"Then, if you really loved me, why in the heck did you kiss Haruka!?" Yagyuu shouts. "That's just…wrong!"

Hibari just stands there, trembling, wondering why this is all happening again.

"You…You…YOU'RE THE WORST, HIBARI!" Yagyuu shouts out without thinking.

That does it. Heavy tears stream down her face as the pink haired girl grits her teeth with her lips trembling.

"Yagyuu-chan…I…I hate you!" With that, Hibari runs off in tears.

Haruka soon starts to follow. "Hibari-chan! Hibari-chan, wait up!"

Yagyuu immediately regrets what she had said to her. Her one true love. She had said something so harsh to her that it had made her leave. Her own tears begin to fall and drip on the sheets.

"Wh-what have I done…?" she stutters as her body shakes. "I lost it again! I didn't…I didn't mean to say that to her! I was so frustrated that Haruka and Hibari kissed that I…"

Mirai gives her a look of sympathy. "I'm so sorry, Yagyuu." She gives the silver haired girl a comforting hug.

 _I'm so sorry, Hibari,_ Yagyuu thinks. _But once I'm released from this hospital, Haruka's going to pay! Big time! And NO ONE is stopping me!_

* * *

 **A/N: Again, sorry if it's not the best drama. But I know for sure that Yagyuu loves Hibari very much and will do anything to protect her. I'm glad you all enjoyed this story so far.**

 **Just to mention, I think this is the only love triangle I know from the SK franchise, so it's so fun writing this story.**

 **Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


	6. Long Distance and Sorrow

**Chapter 6**

 **Long Distance and Sorrow**

"I'm so sorry, Yagyuu," Mirai says gently. "I really do."

The silver haired girl continues to sob softly in the petite girl's embrace. She fully regretted what she had said to Hibari and wanted to take it back.

"When you get better, talk to Hibari," Mirai suggests. "I'm sure she'll forgive you for what you've said to her."

But Yagyuu did not respond. Instead, she lets go and clutches her stomach tightly, wincing at the pain.

"Y-Yagyuu?" Mirai trembles at the sight of the silver haired girl in pain. She decides to get help.

 ****Meanwhile****

Hibari runs out in the halls and keeps on running, never looking back. She couldn't believe this is all happening once again. Once they were just getting back together, things start to interfere with them again. She can't take this anymore.

"Hibari-chan!" Haruka calls. "Hibari-chan, wait up!"

The small girl keeps on running until she runs toward the elevator. But it's too slow to even open, so she turns around and takes the stairs instead.

"Hibari-chan! I'm sorry!" Haruka apologizes as she still chases after her. "It slipped out when we walked in! We didn't mean it!" She finally catches up to her and takes her hand. "Hey, sweetie, let's go back to Yagyuu. I'll straighten everything out."

Hibari stops and clenches her fists. "Don't bother."

Haruka also stops and gasps at what Hibari just said.

"I've had it! I can't take it anymore!" the pink haired girl shouts. "Every time something good happens, something else has to ruin it for us! I don't…I don't know why we deserve it, though. Is it that bad that we're in a relationship in the first place? I guess we're never meant to be."

She takes off once again with Haruka standing there dumbfounded, but a secret smile appears shortly after.

 ****Next Day****

"Wake up," Suzune tries to shake the honey-blonde awake. "Hey, wake up! This isn't a hotel!"

Haruka moans, turns around and immediately wraps her arms around the school nurse. "I love you, Suzune…"

WHAM!

"In your dreams!" the violet haired woman shouts and rubs her fist. "Come on, get out of the bed. I'm going to be leaving soon."

"Noooo," Haruka whines. "Too tired!"

"Alright, what's the problem?" Suzune says. "You used to come here all the time and now I barely see you."

Haruka lies face down and slightly turns her head to the side. "What am I going to do, Suzune-sensei? I feel that I've gone too far."

The violet haired woman stares at the girl for a minute before hearing the door slide open.

"Good morning!" Hibari greets. "Hey, can you get a band-aid for my knee? I accidentally fell down." She lifts up her leg to show her minor wound."

Suzune kneels down to take a look at the scratch. "Mm…it looks like it hurt really bad." She gets up and immediately gets a band-aid. "Here you go. Try to be more careful next time."

"I will. Thanks."

Haruka comes over and greets Hibari with a wave. "Hey, Hibari-chan."

"Oh, Haruka-san! What are you doing here?"

The honey-blonde has a serious expression on her face. "Let's go see Yagyuu-san. I can't leave things the way they are. I think you two need to make up."

Hearing that name makes Hibari petrified a little. And then, she just giggles. "You're so funny, Haruka-san. Since when were you concerned about me and Yagyuu-chan? After all, I think you'd be fine if we had a break from each other, right?"

"Well…yeah, but…" Haruka raises an eyebrow, wondering why Hibari would say such things. "Are you really okay with this? I mean, you and Yagyuu-san being distant?"

"I'm fine with it," Hibari replies. "I mean, if Yagyuu-chan wants me out of her life, I don't mind." She starts to walk out the door. "I'm glad we're taking a break. It's nice to get away from all the drama and such." She turns and waves. "Thanks, Nurse Suzune~! I'll see you later!"

As she leaves, Suzune smiles. "That Hibari sure has her head on straight."

But Haruka doesn't say anything. Sure she wanted the small girl to herself, but if she's going to see Hibari all sad and stuff, then this is NOT what she had wanted. She wanted to be together with Hibari with a smile. She still wants to get rid of Yagyuu, but not when things have gone off the deep end.

 ****Later****

Mirai walks in the halls, having a sad expression on her face. Thankfully, the doctors were able to help Yagyuu, but she had to stay in the hospital a bit longer since she popped her stitches. She then left the hospital a little while later. She is more worried about Hibari. Since she left in tears, Mirai couldn't help but feel concern for the small girl. _I hope she's doing okay,_ she thinks.

 ****Meanwhile****

Hibari walks in the classroom and casually walks towards her desk when she suddenly trips and falls on the floor. She just stands up without showing any pain and keeps on walking until she sits at her desk. Many of the girls whisper things to each other, but Hibari never pays attention. She just sits there and focuses on the lectures and catching up the things she had missed since she had been in the hospital with Yagyuu.

However, things weren't getting any better. Since Yagyuu is gone, the girls who had been wanting to bully Hibari for so long now has the advantage. They poured water on her when she entered the lunch room, they washed her school uniform in the sink in the girl's bathroom while Hibari was changing for P.E and the girls pushed Hibari around while teasing her. This has been the worst day for her since she and Yagyuu were apart. But Hibari kept her feelings hidden and not said a single word to either of the girls who were bullying her. But deep down, she's been feeling worse than ever. She desperately wanted to be back together with Yagyuu.

Hibari hangs her clothes on the fence with hangers to dry them out in the hot sun. However, Haruka also happens to be there.

"Oh, Hibari-chan," she says. "I didn't know you went swimming in your uniform."

"What are you doing here, Haruka-san?" the pink haired girl asks with a sigh.

"I just wanted to drop by to visit you," the honey-blonde answers. "You've been really down in the dumps lately, you know?"

Hibari just nods and sits down on the pavement. Haruka walks over and sits next to her.

"So, I hear that the girls are after you again now that Yagyuu-san is gone," the senior says.

"I know." Hibari replies. "Every girl who's tried to bully me now has the opportunity to do whatever they please." Her flower eyes stare at the ground. "Am I…really a terrible person?"

"No, you are not," Haruka says. "And people know that."

"Like who?"

The honey blonde points to herself and winks. "Well, me, of course, darling~!"

Hibari just turns away and looks at the sky, making Haruka's smile fade quickly.

"H-hey, don't tell me I'm not good enough, Hibari-chan!"

"The whole school is against me, Haruka-san. If I could only just have someone, that special someone who can understand me. That would be enough." Hibari hugs herself while burying her face in her knees.

"Oh, Hibari-chan…" Haruka just puts her hand on her back and rubs it softly for comfort.

 ****At the Hospital****

"Your recovery is going well," a nurse says. "In a few days, you'll be out of the hospital in no time."

"Thank you," Yagyuu says with a smile.

As the nurse leaves, the silver haired girl looks out the window. _I vow to protect Hibari,_ she thinks. _So, wait for me, Hibari. I'll make sure Haruka will think twice about being around you._

 ****Afternoon****

Hibari walks through the halls, hearing every harsh word coming out of the girl's mouths. She tries and tries to ignore them, but each of them keeps on pushing her around and teasing her. She finally makes it out of the school and slumps on the bench.

 _It's been a long day,_ she thinks. _I've been called shy and timid over and over. I've got to get stronger! They're not going to bully me forever!_ She lifts her head up and sees the sign near the entrance. _I remember…when we started high school, I insisted on taking a selfie with her to make our first memory._

 ****Flashback****

 _"Yagyuu-chan!" Hibari said as she whipped out her phone. "Let's take a picture together!"_

 _"Are you sure?" Yagyuu asked._

 _"Yes! Let's make this our first memory together at school!"_

 _The silver haired girl gives a small smile with a nod and walks over next to her best friend. Hibari holds up the phone._

 _"Okay. Smile~!"_

 _And in an instant, the camera flashes._

 ****End of Flashback****

Hibari stares at the picture she took months ago. _Yagyuu-chan and I had a great time together,_ she thinks to herself. _She protected me from the girls that were bullying me and was always by my side. But…now that we're apart…my life has been as it was long ago: alone with no one to talk to._

Hibari hugs herself with her head buried in her knees. She wishes, just wishes that…

THUD!

"Ow!" Haruka groans. "Goodness, these people really need to fix the pavement! It's too uneven!"

Hibari stares at the honey-blonde as she stands up. She feels that she can really use some company.

 ****At the streets****

"Haruka-san," Hibari says as the two walk together. "You really just want to see me, don't you?"

"Huh!?" Haruka jumps back in shock. "Wh-what the heck are you talking about?"

"Every day, I see you just walking by and staring only at me," Hibari explains. "You don't seem to care about anyone else, including those fangirls of yours."

"I-I see…"

"Also, you've been avoiding them lately so that we can be together alone, right?" the pink haired girl continues. "So that the rumors don't start up again? Because today, you saw me and I suppose you were afraid the others would start to bully me again for seeing you, so you just ran off without a word."

"Y-you're right about that…" Haruka sweat drops with a nervous smile. _Goodness, she's good!_ she thinks.

"My point is…summer break is starting and everyone will start to forget those rumors," Hibari says.

"I guess…" The honey-blonde suddenly stops and notices a poster, advertising for a summer trip on the beach. "Hibari-chan! I've got an idea! We could go on the beach together! You and me! We'll have a wonderful time together!" She starts twirling around happily like a ballerina. "Ohhhh, how it will be fun swimming and building sandcastles and…"

"I might go," Hibari starts.

Haruka's smile begins to grow wider. "R-really!? You will!?"

"By myself," Hibari finishes.

The senior's smile then fades and drops to her knees, groaning. "Awwww, maaaan~! You're so mean, Hibari-chan!"

Hibari sighs heavily. "Ohhh, fine. But don't get your hopes up because I might change my mind."

"Please don't!" Haruka begs.

"Hey, is that Hibari-san?" one girl says from a table outside of a shop.

"Yes, she is!" another girl replies.

"We went to the same middle school and I was in the same class as her."

"Really?"

"Yes. She's always a lonely girl with no one to talk to."

Haruka gasps when she hears this. Looking over at the small girl, she notices that her fists are clenched a little with her head hanging down.

"She also had a crush on this cool girl named Yagyuu-san," the first girl continues. "They've always been together since they first met. And Yagyuu-san always protected her."

"Sounds like they really get along," the second girl says.

"They do. I also had a crush on Yagyuu-san myself. But since that pink haired girl is always attached to her, I had to figure out a way to make her not want to confess to her."

Haruka and Hibari hear this. The honey-blonde could see that the small girl is shocked to hear this.

"You were the one who spread the rumors about Yagyuu-san not liking shy and timid girls?" the second girl asks.

"Correct," the first one answers. "Soon, the rumors spread and my plan worked. That simple."

Hibari can't take this anymore and runs away. Haruka reaches out for her, but just turns to glare at the two girls who were talking. She stomps over and purposely spills her drink over the first girl's head.

"Hey! What was that for!?" she shouts.

"Do that again and I'll make you regret it," Haruka presses. She slams the cup down and runs after Hibari.

Luckily, she doesn't have to find her for long because Hibari is already around the corner, next to an alley. She is squatted down facing the wall. Haruka cautiously approaches her with hand reaching out.

"U-um…Hibari-chan…?" she says. "It's kinda dangerous to be in this area…"

"You heard that, right?" Hibari says softly. "About my life without Yagyuu-chan and my life with Yagyuu-chan? My life was like Mirai-chan's back then until I met her. And here I thought I was confident enough to confess my love to her until _she_ started the rumors. I didn't have a single friend that I can trust. Everyone teases me because I'm small and weak."

"I'm so sorry, Hibari-chan," Haruka says sympathetically.

Hibari suddenly recalls the last thing she said to Yagyuu before she ran off.

 _"I…I…I HATE YOU, YAGYUU-CHAN!" Hibari shouted._

Hibari's body shakes from crying. Haruka slowly approaches her and puts her hand on her shoulder. Heavy tears fall from the pink haired girl's flower eyes.

"Why!?" Hibari sobs. "Why did I say that!? Yagyuu-chan!" She stands up, quickly turns around and buries her face into Haruka's chest. "WAAAAAHHHHH!"

The honey-blonde can feel pain in her heart when she hears Hibari cry like this. She gently wraps her arms around the small girl and strokes her hair to comfort her, making Hibari cry harder. Finally, Hibari can let out her feelings she held on since the incident. She tried to be strong, but being without Yagyuu had hurt her the most. In her mind, she is sure that Yagyuu will never talk to her after she said that to her.

 ****Later****

Hibari steps toward the room where Yagyuu is staying, but doesn't bother to knock. She has some flowers in her hand and she knows what she has to do. She slips on a note next to the flowers and hopes that someday, Yagyuu will forgive her for her behavior and maybe she'll do the same for Yagyuu. But for now…the two are just…distant. Hibari prays for a miracle.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry, but I have to end this here. Don't worry, don't worry! Hibari will not always be a timid girl! Like in most shoujo mangas and such, a shy girl always learns to be stronger. And that's what I'm going to do here~!**

 **Oh! And yes! The Haruka Vs. Yagyuu will continue, so Hehe~! Be prepared~!**

 **Message to Major Mike Powell and Tinkerbell16dais:**

 **Thanks so much for your wonderful reviews~! You've been encouraging me to keep on going and I LOVE to write this! It's so fun to write with this love triangle~! Keep it coming!**


	7. Hearts Reconnect

**Chapter 7**

 **Hearts Reconnect**

Hibari returns to school the next day. However, she's greeted by many girls giggling and whispering nasty comments about her and so on. She tried to ignore them again, but they were getting to her quick. All of a sudden, she feels something splash right in front of her, making her jump.

"WAH!" she opens her eyes after the impact and sees three girls giggling with one of them holding a bucket.

"Have a nice wash!" one of them says.

"Yeah, walk around in that gym uniform again~!" another says. "We'd love to see that!"

Hibari sighs as she drags herself to the bathroom, despite being dripping wet. She looks in the mirror. _I can't let this go on like this!_ she thinks. _I have to do something! Fast! But how!?_ She takes off her uniform and puts on her spare gym uniform in her bag, just in case the girls splash water on her uniform again. She'll have to excuse herself from first period to dry off her clothes in the hot sun.

She exits the bathroom and takes her wet uniform outside near the pool area to hang up and dry. From there, she notices someone familiar with another girl.

"Aw, you're so sweet~!" Haruka says as she takes a box of brownies. "Thank you so much!"

"I hope you enjoy them, Haruka-sama!" the girl says, bowing. "I worked very hard on making them!"

"I will, I will~!" She pets the girl's head. "Hey, maybe we can hang out sometime, too."

"Y-you think so!?"

"Sure thing, sweetie. Tell me the time and I'll be there~!"

"Oh, thank you, Haruka-sama!"

While the honey-blonde takes out her notebook, her main three fangirls stomp towards her.

"What do you think you're doing?" one girl asks.

"What's this about hanging out exactly?" another says.

"Not to worry," Haruka says as she jots something down in her notebook. "I'm just putting in my summer schedule."

She notices another girl walking by and quickly runs up to her.

"Oh, here you are, darling~!" she says as she puts her hand on the girl's shoulder. "So, about that phone call we had earlier, are you free?"

"Yes," the girl answers. "I'd love to go out with you!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH, HARUKA-SAMA!" the three main fangirls shout at her.

Hibari sighs. _I can't believe Haruka-san is out looking for girls,_ she thinks. _Well, she IS pretty popular, but does she really need to do this?_ She glances over at her uniform and touches it to make sure it's dry. _It's still a little wet. I'll have to wait for the whole period, which sucks because I never miss class! It's only the beginning of the school day and it's already getting worse!_ She sighs again.

However, she doesn't notice one of the girls tip toeing behind her and quickly grabs her uniform. Hibari hears the girls laughing.

"Hey! I got Hibari-san's uniform!"

"We're going to have lots of fun with that!"

The flower eyed girl turns and cries, "Heeeey! That's mine! Give it back!"

"Don't wanna!" another girl says.

Unbeknownst to Hibari, a girl with medium length brown hair tied in a small pony tail is watching her. And her expression is filled with worry.

 ****Meanwhile****

"Hey, I know where we can hang out this summer," Haruka says. "Let me take you somewhere special. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes, I would love to," the girl says.

"Great~!" Haruka looks in her notebook. "Let's see now: I'll be willing to hang out with at this time. What do you thi-" Before she can finish, a gust of wind blows, making the girl's hat blow away, right in front of a person's feet.

"Oh, can you get that for me please?" the girl says.

"Yeah, thanks!" Haruka looks up and her eyes widen at the sight of a familiar girl standing before her. "Yagyuu-san?" She runs up to the silver haired girl. "Wow! I'm so glad to see you back from the hospital! Do you mind if I-"

SMACK!

"Don't even touch me," Yagyuu says coldly.

Haruka holds her cheek with a surprised expression, but just smiles. "Before you go and beat me or whatever you're going to do, there's something that you should see." She leads her towards the pool area where Hibari is. "See? Hibari's having a tough time. All the girls are bullying her non-stop. Poor girl."

"Huh!?" Yagyuu turns toward the honey-blonde. "So that's what happened while I was away!?"

"I believe so," Haruka leans against the fence, crosses her arms and close her eyes. "Look, let's forget about our feud for now. All Hibari needs is some comfort. She's been struggling for 3 days straight and I don't know if she can hold on any longer."

Yagyuu grits her teeth and clenches her fists. _This all happened…because I was gone?_ she thinks.

"Meet me by the by the courtyard at 3," Haruka says. "I've got something that I need to tell you." She winks at her. "And don't let anyone see you, whatever it takes."

Yagyuu turns to her. Haruka may be going somewhere about this, but Yagyuu just wasn't so sure. However, if she wants to help Hibari, she'll have to go with Haruka. She gives her a nod and then leaves.

 ****Later****

Hibari hugs herself while leaning against the fence. Luckily, there's no one out her to bother her…for now. But because of all the bullying going around, plus being without her girlfriend, she's been in a complete mess. She even got her uniform stolen. _I don't think I can do this,_ she thinks. _Everyone's out to get me wherever I go. No matter how much I try to avoid them, there's always another person trying to attack me. Why am I even here? I might as well run away from everyone and be on my own._ She buries her head in her knees. _Yagyuu-chan…_

She hears some footsteps coming toward her, making her look up and see a girl with brown hair tied up in a small pony-tail.

"Yes?" she asks.

The girl smiles and hands her a school uniform. "Here. A spare uniform," she says. "You've been having a hard time coping with those girls, so I thought I'd step in and give you this."

Hibari gently takes it. "Th-thank you."

"No problem~!" the girl turns and leaves. "I'll see you later!"

As she runs off, Hibari looks at the uniform. Tears spill from her eyes, but quickly wipes them. She can't believe there's finally a girl who's willing to help her out, even though she doesn't know her. She quickly takes her wet clothes, puts them inside her bag and rushes towards her bathroom to go change.

However, after she's changed, she opens the door, only to find Haruka standing there, making her jump back.

"AAAHHHH!" she screams. "H-Haruka-san!? What are you doing here!?"

"Oh, I just wanted to ask you a favor," the honey-blonde says as she steps in and closes the door behind her. She secretly locks the door, too.

"What sort of favor?" Hibari asks.

Haruka smiles and holds out her arms. "Hug me~!"

"EEEEEHHHH!?" the small screams again. "N-no! I don't have time for that!" She backs away a few steps, but Haruka keeps on walking closer. "Please, stay back! Or I _will_ scream! Please, Haruka-san, I'm serious…"

Haruka ignores her and keeps on closing the gap. And then…arms wrap around the small girl, making Hibari blush furiously and not move a muscle. Somehow, she feels so relaxed and soothed by the gentle hug Haruka is giving her, even though she doesn't know why she's not resisting.

"Hibari-chan…" Haruka says, softly. "You don't need to cry anymore."

The flower eyed girl blushes even more. "E-eh?"

"The other day you cried on my shoulder," the honey blonde continues. "I was really touched." She pulls away and smiles a gentle smile. "And you know what? Whenever I see you with Yagyuu-san, you smile like a flower fully grown. I love that cute smile of yours."

Hibari just stares at her while still having a blush on her face.

"I only wish I can summon that smile myself." Haruka pets the small girl's head. "I want you to be happy. For the rest of your life. I don't want you to be sad anymore."

"Th-thanks, Haruka-san…" Hibari says.

The honey blonde gives her a small nod and turns to leave. "See you around, darling."

With that, she leaves the bathroom. Hibari just drops to her knees and puts her fist on her chest. _Why is my heart pounding…for her?_ she thinks.

 ****At the School Hallways****

Mirai is walking, minding her own business when she hears some girls whispering gossips to each other.

"Can you believe it?" one girl with red curls says. "Hibari-san's totally getting pummeled!"

"Yeah!" another says. "Ever since Yagyuu-san isn't around, they've been getting more vicious at her. Just for revenge."

"She really is a weakling," the first one says.

The petite girl clenches her fists. She couldn't take of hearing the girls say the same thing. "Hey!" she shouts at them. "I'll have you know that Hibari is a sweet girl! You have no right to pick on her like this!"

"Oh, yeah?" the first girl steps toward her, and leans forward. "And what are _you_ going to do about it, shortie? Oh, right. You can't!" She shoves the small girl, making her topple over.

The other girls laugh at her. However, their laughing is cut off when Haruka speaks up.

"Now that's not very nice," she says. She walks over and helps Mirai up. "You girls better think about what you're saying. Because you're going to regret it later." She looks down at the petite girl. "Come on, Mirai. We don't need to face them anymore."

"Okay. Thanks," Mirai gently takes Haruka's hand and the two leave.

 ****Lunchtime****

Hibari eats by herself in the cafeteria, but she has barely touched her food. For the past 10 minutes, all she's doing is wrapping her arms around herself. _I can still feel Haruka-san's arms around me,_ she thinks. _The way she hugged me…made me feel all warm inside. I actually feel relieved. For once, someone really cared about my feelings. I actually liked the fact that Haruka-san came to comfort me. With all the drama going on, I came to depend on her being by my side. Maybe that's why I didn't resist when she put her arms around me. She really cared._

Just then, she realizes something.

 _Oh, no!_ she thinks. _Why am I acting like I'm in love with Haruka-san!? Mou~!_

She starts to eat her lunch immediately, still having a blush on her face.

 ****Courtyard****

Yagyuu sits by the bench, waiting for Haruka to arrive. However, something in her mind flashes back to the last time they talked.

 _"I…I…I HATE YOU, YAGYUU-CHAN!" Hibari shouted in tears._

The silver haired girl pounds her fist on the arm rest. She can never forget those words and she still regrets what she had said to her. Plus that, she vowed to herself that she'll protect Hibari again once she's out of the hospital. However, since Haruka wanted to talk with her, she'll just have to wait.

She hears some footsteps coming toward her. As the silver haired girl looks up, Haruka proceeds to sit next to her.

"So…what is it that you want to tell me?" Yagyuu asks.

"Hibari-chan is in deep trouble," Haruka says. "And if we don't stop it soon, we might never see her again."

"So what do we do?"

Haruka winks and holds out a notebook. "I just happened to do a little homework. Here."

Yagyuu takes the notebook and opens it. There is a photo of a girl with red curls and slanted emerald eyes. Note were jotted down next to it.

"The girl: Saaya Yamabuki-san," Haruka explains. "She's very good at picking on the weak and spreading nasty rumors. The fact that she was the one who spread the rumors about Hibari being a weakling to the entire school back then was just horrible. I can't believe she would be here in this school."

"H-how were you able to find her?" Yagyuu asks.

"I've asked Mirai-chan for help," Haruka says. "She's been picked on by Yamabuki-san the most this past year and knows where Saaya likes to hang out most of the time, just to make evil plans about what gossips to spread next. Oh, yeah. And the rumors about me and Hibari-chan kissing: I lied when I said I did it."

"Huh!?" Yagyuu is totally confused.

"I was happy about it, so I decided to tell the girls the news," Haruka explains. "However, it was a big mistake on my part. My three fangirls were furious about it. And then, I told Hibari-chan that I spread the rumors."

Yagyuu glares at her. "You little…"

"But…the thing we need to focus on is to stop Yamabuki-san from doing any more damage."

"How?"

Haruka winks at her. "Lunch is already going on and Hibari-chan might be alone. So, Saaya may have spotted her target by now."

"Then lets get going!" Yagyuu immediately stands up and makes a run for it.

"Hey! Wait for me!" the honey blonde quickly follows her.

 ****Cafeteria****

Hibari finishes her lunch and is about to put them away until she hears footsteps come toward her.

"Well, well," she says. "If it isn't the weakling from middle school. How are you holding up?"

Hibari sees the girl with red girls standing in front of her with her arms crossed. "Is that you…Saaya?"

"That's correct," the red head says. "The girl from your middle school days. You didn't think I'd show up here at this school, right? Well, you're wrong. I'm here to continue to make your life miserable~!"

"S-so the way the girls treated me," Hibari says. "It was all your idea?"

"Right again," Saaya says. "Once I found out your Yagyuu-san is gone, I figured I'd step up to the plate and have my girls torture you. It had been a good 3 days since that happened. Did you enjoy it?"

The flower eyed girl stands up. "Why would you do such a thing!?"

Saaya just chuckles. "Ho, ho, ho! Like I said, I want to make your life miserable, just like I did in middle school. You haven't changed a bit. You're still the same poor little thing with no friends." She steps forward and leans close to Hibari. "Oh, yeah. And Yagyuu-san. She's not here to protect you anymore. She's just nothing but garbage."

Hibari grits her teeth and clenches her fists.

"Oh, and I heard about your relationship with Haruka-sama," Saaya says. "But the truth is: I was the one who spread the rumors. It's obvious that you two are a perfect match. And those other fangirls should get a life. Those three are so annoying. But you should know: Haruka-sama never had a real relationship in her life. She just goes around looking for girls and then tosses them like a towel. I'll bet she'll do the same to you." She crosses her arms and smiles. "What a pity. I think you'd be better off on your own, after all. Haruka-sama and Yagyuu-san are just a zero."

That hit the last straw. Hibari stomps over and immediately raises her hand.

SMACK!

Saaya stumbles back and holds her cheek while turning towards the pink haired girl.

"You…you don't know anything," Hibari says, angrily. "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THOSE TWO! SO SHUT UP!"

Saaya looks at the small girl surprised.

 ****School Halls****

"So, it was Saaya all along?" Yagyuu asks.

"Correct," Haruka says. "Mirai-chan had to deal with her when she was in school. But thanks to me, she was able to smile more. Although, I found out that she picked on Hibari-chan before Mirai-chan. That's just sad."

It is then that Yagyuu stops abruptly, blushing. Haruka turns toward her with her eyebrow raised.

"Is something the matter?" she asks.

"I…I don't know if I can do this…" Yagyuu says. "I can't face her."

"Aw, come on, Yagyuu-san! You HAVE to do something!"

Just then, Haruka and Yagyuu hear crying coming from the cafeteria. They run over towards some open doors and find Saaya on her knees, crying while holding her cheek. Her friends help her up.

"How dare you hurt Saaya like that!?" one girl shouts at her.

"What's your problem, Hibari-san?" another says.

"It's Saaya," Hibari replies. "She's the one who's picking on me. And if you didn't notice, yes, Haruka-san may not be the perfect girl, but at least she's honest."

"WAAAAHHHH! Hibari-san's so mean to meeeee!" Saaya wails. "Please do something, quick!"

Another girl stands up. "Hey, Hibari-san. You better apologize to Saaya right now!"

"Yeah! Apologize!" a fourth girl says.

Hibari looks over at Saaya, who is smirking. She knows very well that Saaya is trying to be manipulative so that everyone is on her side, just like she did in middle school. But she won't let that happen.

Just then, Haruka and Yagyuu push their way through the crowd and gasp at the sight of Hibari facing Saaya.

"If anything, she should apologize," Hibari says as she points her finger at her.

"You're the one who hit her!" the first girl says.

"Oh, man. Her cheek's starting to swell."

Haruka cups her hand to her mouth. "Oh, dear. This is getting really bad."

"We have to help her now!" Yagyuu says.

Haruka holds her hand up. "Hold on. I've got the perfect plan~!" She winks at her and beckons her to follow her.

"Hey, where are we going?" Yagyuu asks. "If we don't hurry, they'll eat Hibari alive!"

"Ah, here we go~!" Haruka walks over to a locker filled with cleaning items and grabs a piece of rope. An evil smirk is on her face.

"Hey…how is a piece of rope supposed to help?" Yagyuu asks.

"Oh, you'll see~!" As quick as a flash, she ties up Yagyuu. "HAHA! I got you, Yagyuu-san! Now, get in there~!" She kicks her into the locker and leans close to her. "Did you _really_ expect to get in there and rescue your princess at the last minute?" She shrugs. "Well, sorry to say, darling, but you're not getting your chance. This time, Hibari-chan's mine. And I mean it." She stands up and clasps her hands together. "I've been by her side the entire time and comforted her. So, if I save her, maybe she'll really fall in love with me! Oh, how fun it will be~!" She turns toward the silver haired girl. "You blew your chance, Yagyuu-san. So, I'm going to have Hibari-chan all to myself." She slams the locker closed.

"Hey! You tricked me!" Yagyuu bangs on the locker. "Come on, Haruka! Let me out! I mean it!"

The honey blonde ignores her as she casually walks toward the cafeteria. But she looks back and smirks. "This is for making Hibari-chan cry."

 ****Cafeteria****

At that moment, two of Saaya's friends grab hold of Hibari.

"Hey! Let go of me!" the flower eyed girl cries. "This is between me and Saaya!"

The red-head continues her sobbing act. "Oh, please! Please don't let this girl hurt me again!"

 _Oh, no!_ Hibari thinks. _This is bad! She's getting more and more girls to be on her side! I'm totally outnumbered!_ She can see the red-head smirking again.

"I know a way to settle this!" one girl says. "Hibari-san, get on your knees and beg for forgiveness!"

"ON YOUR KNEES! ON YOUR KNEES!" all the girls chant. "ON YOUR KNEES!"

Saaya keeps her smirk in place. She is proud of herself for doing this to Hibari.

"Listen," Hibari says. "I know you're trying to be on top. But when the truth comes out, no one in this school will have ANYTHING to do with you!"

"You got it all turned around," the girl holding Hibari says. "Now, get down!"

The two girls forced her on her knees.

"Apologize, Hibari-san!"

"Right now!"

The flower eyed girl tries her hardest to resist, but the girls were too strong. They push her so hard that they get her laying on the ground. _I'll never apologize!_ she thinks. _I can't give…up!_

All of a sudden, they hear the door slam open. Every girl looks up and stare at the girl panting with the rope untied. Hibari's flower eyes widen at the sight of her beloved Yagyuu. Haruka, who happened to be shoved away by Yagyuu, gasps, wondering how in the world she got out of the locker.

Yagyuu stomps over towards the girls who immediately let go of Hibari and back away.

 _Yagyuu-chan…_ Hibari thinks.

"Oh, Yagyuu-san!" one girl says. "You're back!"

"I thought you were still in the hospital!"

Yagyuu ignores them and looks down at the small girl on the floor. Hibari blushes heavily.

 _This is so embarrassing!_ she thinks. _Yagyuu-chan can't see me like this!_ She shuts her eyes tightly. However, she notices Yagyuu reaching her hand out. Hibari immediately takes it.

"Let go of her," Yagyuu says.

"Huh?"

"LET GO OF HER NOW!" Yagyuu shouts, causing the girl to step back. The silver haired girl then gently pulls her close. She then turns towards the crowd. "Every one of you girls….APOLOGIZE NOW!"

One of the girls shake their head. "No way! Look what she's done to Yamabuki-san! Hibari-san should apologize."

"SHUT UP!" Yagyuu shoots back. "Just so you know, Hibari's the one I love! I love her! Saaya's a liar!"

"HUUUUHHHH!?" The red-head's body shakes as she looks around. "Y-y-y-you've got it all wrong! I mean, uhhhh…" She can't find any excuse.

"Last I heard, Saaya's been doing nothing but manipulate other girls to her will and then try to use it against the weak," Yagyuu says. "She even did it to Mirai."

"WHAT!?" Saaya cries. "How could you know this!? You weren't there!"

"No…but Mirai was," Yagyuu says. "I can see why she got every girl turned against Hibari and Mirai. Saaya's just jealous because she doesn't get the popularity and love she wanted."

"Really?" one girl says.

"I did not know that," another says.

Saaya waves her arms back and forth frantically. "W-w-wait a minute! What about Haruka-sama and Hibari? They were dating, right? So why are you dating her?"

"Because _you_ were the one who spread the rumors," Yagyuu replies. "Just to get Hibari to be the victim of those fangirls. I love Hibari." She turns toward the flower eyed girl who is in tears. "I'm so sorry you had to go through this. But I'm here now. So, everything will be okay."

Hibari starts crying and buries her head in her hands. _Yagyuu-chan…_

The silver haired girl wraps her arms around the small girl and pulls her close.

Saaya glares at the two. _How dare they!?_ she thinks. _How dare they steal my show!? Well, I may still have some tricks left._

"WAAAAHHHH~!" Saaya wails. "Now both Hibari-san and Yagyuu-san are hurting me! THEY are the liars! Can't you see!?"

"Alright, sweetie~!" a familiar voice says. "That's enough from you."

Saaya gasps as she sees Haruka gesture her hand towards 5 girls beside her. And they look very angry.

The red-head backs away a few steps. "Uhhh…what's going on?"

"Still up to your dirty tricks, huh?" one girl says.

"Yeah!" another says. "Don't say you've forgotten all about us!"

And all the girls point their fingers at Saaya.

"EVERY ONE OF US HAD OUR GIRLFRIENDS STOLEN BY THIS BACKSTABBING WITCH!" they shout in unison.

Saaya turns towards her group of friends, who are glaring at her. "It's…it's a lie…right? You're my friends, right? I would never do anything like this to you…"

Her "friends" turn away from her in disgust. They couldn't believe that they've been manipulated this whole time.

A brunette girl stands in front of her with her hands on her hips. "So, all those lies, all those rumors you spread, they came from you, didn't it?"

"Um…yes….?" the red-head couldn't make any other excuse.

"I thought so," the brunette turns towards Hibari. "I think every one of us should apologize, Hibari-chan. Oh, I'm Asuka, by the way." And with that, she walks away with a smile.

Saaya's "friends" approached her as well and bows in shame. "We acted like jerks," one of them says.

"So, we're very sorry," another says.

As all the girls leave the cafeteria, Saaya drops to her knees, reaching her hand out.

"No, wait!" she begs. "Please don't go! I didn't do anything wrong! Honest, I didn't!"

But the girls ignore her. Every one of them exit the cafeteria until the last one slams the door. Saaya felt that she couldn't breathe and looks at Yagyuu and Hibari one last time. Then, she runs out of the cafeteria.

Clapping is heard shortly after.

"Atta girl, Hibari-chan~!" she cheers. "Finally a victory from the good people." She turns to Yagyuu. "I didn't think you would rescue her in time. Were you tied up with something else~?"

Yagyuu glares at her. "Very funny!"

Haruka giggles and skips off toward the door. "Have fun making up you two. Toodles~!"

Yagyuu and Hibari blush as they look at each other.

"I'm sorry, Hibari," she says. "I just announced to everyone that you and I are dating without talking to you first."

Hibari just blushes and glances at the floor. And then, the silver haired girl breaks the silence once again.

"Hibari?" she says. "I know I'm asking a lot, but…let's give it another shot. You and me."

Tears sting the flower eyed girl's eyes. She is so happy that she could cry right now. She plunges herself on Yagyuu's chest.

"Okay," she whispers.

The silver haired girl gently wraps her arms around her. "I'm so sorry. About what I said to you. I was such a jerk to you."

"I'm…also sorry about what I said," Hibari replies.

Yagyuu pulls her away, looking directly at her flower eyes. "Then, let's start over. Right now."

Hibari wipes the last of her tears and nods. "Yeah…"

* * *

Outside of the school, Haruka looks up at the window, probably where Hibari and Yagyuu are. There is a smile on her face.

* * *

 **A/N: So sorry for the late update! I was busy with other stories. But here it is and I hope this is enjoyable because I tried super hard on it. And Saaya is from Shugo Chara because she's the perfect nasty character in this. She'll no longer appear in any more chapters, though. That's the only chapter she'll appear in.**

 **Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


	8. Summer, Love Signs, and More Pranks

**Chapter 8**

 **Summer, Love Signs, and More Pranks**

At long last, summer break arrives. Now that Hibari and Yagyuu were together again, they can date once again. They went to the movies, took many walks in the park, and watched the fireworks together. For Hibari, this has been the best summer break of her life since they got back together. She is happier than she had been earlier. They were having so much fun that the summer flew by.

As for Yagyuu, not only is she happy having Hibari, but she is also planning on getting revenge on Haruka. Although, she didn't want to let her girlfriend know since she wanted to keep it a secret. She wanted to show the senior that Hibari only belongs to her and nobody messes with her.

However, she would have to wait since she had to catch up on some homework she missed since she was in the hospital, so every day, Hibari and Yagyuu go to the library and study. Pretty soon, Yagyuu got all caught up and the two started dating some more.

And then, after that happened, school starts once again. Hibari and Yagyuu walk to school together with Hibari happily linking arms with her girlfriend. _I'm glad we're together again,_ she thinks. _We had a nice summer break, Yagyuu-chan caught up on her studies and second semester is starting._

"Hey, Yagyuu-chan!" the flower eyed girl says. "How about going to that ramen shop again?"

"Sounds good to me," Yagyuu nods with a smile.

 ****School Halls****

"So, how far did you go with Yagyuu-chan?" Asuka asks.

Hibari hesitates before giving out her answer. "Not…that far."

"Awww!"

Hibari sweat drops. "Sorry, but I'm just not ready. Plus that, Yagyuu had a lot of catching up to do, so she and I would go to the library every day. But on the weekends, we would go to the movies and the arcade together."

"That's all?" Asuka asks.

Hibari gives a shy nod.

"No vacation either?"

"No…"

Asuka giggles. "Oh, Hibari-chan~! I can't believe you did all of that! Hahaha~!"

The flower eyed girl sighs and turns away. _I don't mind waiting,_ she thinks. _Yagyuu-chan and I took quite a detour to get to where we are now. But…I wonder how Haruka-san is doing…_

Just then, she hears some splattering and other girls laughing from behind her. She quickly turns around towards the shoe lockers to find some pieces of cream pie scattered across the floor. She looks up to see Haruka standing there petrified with a pie on her face and a spring from the shoe locker. The girls were still laughing.

"Th-that was the silliest thing I've seen!" one girl says.

"Who in the world would do such a thing to Haruka-sama?"

"I don't know, but no one has ever pranked Haruka-sama before!"

Hibari just stares at the weird scene. Haruka wipes off the cream off her face with a humiliated look and quickly sprints towards the girl's bathroom to dry off.

 _Wow,_ she thinks. _Who would've thought about pranking Haruka-san?_

Unknown to Hibari, Yagyuu pops out of her hiding spot, giggling.

 ****Courtyard****

"So, it's settled?" Yagyuu asks.

The couple were sitting on the bench discussing their date.

"Sure!" Hibari replies. "I wonder what they'll have this time on their menu. Maybe we can order the special and share it."

Yagyuu smiles and nods at the suggestion. "Sounds good to me."

All of a sudden, Hibari starts to stand up and quickly look behind her while putting her hands up in defense. Yagyuu raises an eyebrow.

"Um…Hibari? What are you doing?" she asks.

The pinkette sweat drops and goes back to normal. "Ahhh…i-it's nothing!" _Why did I just think of Haruka-san all of a sudden?_ she thinks. She excuses herself and heads back to the school building, deciding to search for her. But she has no luck in finding her in the halls or anywhere else on campus. _Strange,_ she thinks. _I thought she might be here by now. I wonder where she could be._ Hibari walks in the halls and at the corner of her eye, she sees Haruka walking with other girls, talking and laughing. _Maybe that's it. Haruka-san is avoiding me. And she's acting like that prank didn't even happen._

She heads off to the bathroom, finds one of the girls in there and somehow recognizes her. She has medium length pink hair with a red clip on it. _That's one of Saaya's victims._

"Hey, there," she greets.

"Hi," the girl says as she adjusts her hair.

"Have you heard anything about Saaya?" Hibari asks.

"Well, I heard that she didn't want to come to this school anymore, so she left and moved away," the girl explains. "Looks like our plan to expose her really worked."

"I know right? I can't believe all of Saaya's victims were there that day. What a coincidence."

"Huh? You mean you didn't know?"

Hibari tilts her head in confusion. "Huh?"

"I don't know how she found out about it, but Haruka-sama called me the other day," the girl says.

 ****Flashback****

 _"Hey, there, Amu-chan~!" Haruka said over the phone. She was holding a notebook in her other hand. "I understand that Yamabuki-san's been pretty mean to you in the past. Let's get some sweet revenge~"_

 ****End of flashback****

"But the thing is…Saaya's been mean to me ever since elementary school," the girl says. "So…I was thinking 'Why get revenge on her now?' Not to mention, Haruka-sama had ever talked to me. But when I saw what happened, I realized that Haruka-sama had organized this not to reticule Saaya, but to save you."

Hibari nods in understand and takes her leave. While walking in the halls, thoughts were running through her head. _Why would she go through all the trouble just to help me? It doesn't make sense._ Then, Hibari thinks back on the day when Haruka hugged her tenderly. _But…now that I think about it…Haruka-san wasn't acting like her usual self that day. It's like…she's saying good-bye…_

She quickly sprints down the halls, continuing to search for the senior until she finally finds her interacting with another girl.

"Haruka-san!" Hibari calls.

Haruka turns around and sees the small girl panting. "Oh, hey~!"

 ****Courtyard****

"So…what's going on?" Haruka asks as she and Hibari sit on the bench together. "You looked like something's on your mind."

"I know," Hibari says. "I'm sorry. It's just that…I heard something this morning. Hinamori-san…she told me everything."

Haruka gasps at the name and glances at the ground for a minute. And then, she giggles. "Hehe~! Well, you got me. I was planning on saving you once Yagyuu-san was out of the picture. But that darn girl broke free before I even had the chance and saving the day."

 _So, that's what happened…_ Hibari thinks. _But even so…Haruka-san likes to joke around, pretend that it's a coincidence. All in all, she's always there for me._

"Anyways, I'm glad that you and Yagyuu-san are doing well," Haruka says. "You know, Hibari-chan? I think Yagyuu-san will take good care of you, considering all the drama you two went through."

The flower eyed girl just stares stares at the senior. "Thanks, Haruka-san." She looks down at the ground while lightly clenching her skirt. "If you hadn't been there for me, I would've ended up quitting school and running away. And playing around with you made me forget all the pain. And also…if I hadn't met Yagyuu-chan, you and I would've been together."

Haruka gasps and blushes at the last part. She could feel heart skip a beat, but somehow, it also made her sad at the same time because Hibari's with Yagyuu now. But she did not show it and starts to giggle.

"I did not see that coming, Hibari-chan," she says. "You just made my day~!" She glances at her watch and starts to stand up. "Ahh, I have to go."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Haruka says. "If I stick around any longer, I might end up hugging you again. See you later, Hibari-chan." But then she stops mid-way. "Oh, yeah. One more thing." She turns around. "If you ever get bored of Yagyuu-san, you know where to find me~! I'll even throw in a special kiss to sweeten the deal~!" She blows her a kiss with two fingers along with a wink.

"Ahhh…okay…" Hibari laughs.

Haruka giggles again and turns to leave.

 _I'm sorry, Haruka-san,_ Hibari thinks. _Thank you…for loving me._ Just then, she feels a couple tears trickle down her face. _Ahhh…why am I crying? It's not like I'll never see her again._

 ****Classroom****

"Hibari?" Yagyuu says. "Hibari, are you okay?"

The flower eyed girl snaps out of it and looks at her girlfriend across from her. "Oh, I'm fine. Sorry, I'm having you help me with my homework. I suck at math."

"It's fine," the silver haired girl says. "When we're finished, let's go get something to eat."

However, Hibari directs her attention to the open window. A light breeze blows past her, making her medium length hair sway. Yagyuu just stares at the pink haired girl. Somehow, she is mesmerized by the way Hibari's hair sways in the wind. Those soft, silky pink locks. Then her eyes focus on Hibari's lips and feels the need to kiss her. The silver haired girl puts her hand on her lover's, making the pinkette gasp in surprise. Yagyuu starts to lean in and their lips almost touch when Hibari gently pushes her away without thinking. The flower eyed girl immediately regrets what she did and blushes in embarrassment. _Oh, no!_ she thinks. _Why did I do that!?_ It is then that the two continue to work on the homework with only silence.

 ****Later****

"Really!?" Asuka says as the two were in the halls. "Why would you do that to Yagyuu-chan!?"

"Hey, it's not like I intended to do that!" Hibari protests. "I just happened to be staring at the window when Yagyuu-chan suddenly was in front of my face! I need to be prepared!"

Asuka giggles. "So, what happened after that?"

The flower eyed girl blushes as she fiddles with the hem of her skirt. "Well…things were really awkward. We didn't speak a word to each other. And she decided to go to the dorms before me and I kinda wanted to stay a bit longer. So, what do you think I should do, Asuka-chan?"

"It's simple, really!" the brunette laughs. "Make the move yourself~!"

"Eh!?"

 ****At the Dorms****

Lucky for her, Yagyuu is in the bathroom, taking a bath, so Hibari has a little time to practice. She holds up a pillow with a photo of her beloved attached to it. She leans in while puckering her lips. But she knows that it's useless and throws the pillow down.

"ARGH!" she groans. She clutches another pillow. _I don't think I can do this,_ she thinks. _I bet Yagyuu-chan was feeling this nervous too. And look what I did to her._ She sets the pillow down, plops down on her back with her arm over her forehead, staring at the ceiling. She then moves her hand towards her lips, as a desire to touch her beloved's with her own. _I want to kiss her, too. More than anything._

 ****Cooking Class****

"And done!" Hibari says as she holds up a bag filled with cookies.

"Looks great!" Asuka says who is her partner for the assignment. "Is it for Yagyuu-chan?"

"Yup!" Hibari replies. _I'll use this to initiate the kiss~!_ she thinks. And then, she blushes furiously. _Well…on second thought, it's more of an "I'm sorry" gift. Then, we'll kiss._

 ****Later****

Hibari is walking down the halls when she sees the girls laughing and pointing fingers at someone. She looks over and is shocked to see Haruka dragging her feet with a humiliated look on her face. She is completely wet, making her make-up messy and her lips are all puffy.

"She looks like a zombie!" one girl laughs.

"Who knew that somebody was able to put some extra hot chili sauce in Haruka-sama's food!?" another girl says. "That person must be really stealthy~!"

"To top it all off, she had her drink stolen and replaced it with a loaded soda bottle!" the third girl laughs. "Poor, poor Haruka-sama!"

Hibari just stands there and watches as the senior just walks over towards the ladies room again. _Someone must really hate Haruka-san,_ she thinks. Then, she shakes her head roughly. _No! I must focus on giving this to Yagyuu-chan and kissing her!_

She runs off towards the front entrance where she's going to meet her. She looks around and notices that she's not there yet. However, after waiting a few more minutes, Yagyuu appears.

"Hey," she says. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Oh, that's fine," Hibari says. She holds out the bag to her. "Here! I made this in cooking class."

Yagyuu opens the bag, revealing it to be bunny shaped cookies with pink frosting. "Oh, that's so cute. You sure love bunnies, don't you?"

"Mm-hmm!" Hibari nods. "They're really cute, after all!"

The two stand there, blushing, although, the flower eyed girl is blushing more than Yagyuu. _What should I do now?_ she thinks. _How can I show her that I love her?_

"U-um…hey, Yagyuu-chan?" Hibari says. "Let's make a love sign together…t-to tell each other, 'I love you'."

"Huh?" Yagyuu tilts her head in confusion.

The pinkette holds out her hand, making an "L" shape. "Here, like this. See? It's easy~!"

However, Yagyuu is surprised by this. "A-are you sure…about this?"

Hibari knows what her girlfriend is talking about. "Don't worry. It's not a sign for 'Loser'. As long as we just tilt the L, we'll be just fine."

Yagyuu nods a little, but is still unsure about doing this. She feels nervous actually, even when they are in the classroom. While the teacher is not looking, Hibari looks towards Yagyuu next to her, who happens to lift her head up to look at her. The flower eyed girl winks as she strikes her "love sign". Yagyuu blushes furiously at this.

 _I love you, Yagyuu-chan~!_ she happily thinks as she waves her "L" a little.

However, the silver haired girl's blush won't leave her face as she glances down at the floor. And then, she makes a cross sign, making Hibari confused.

 ****P.E****

Mirai is looking for a partner to play catch outside when she sees Haruka preparing run on the track. She knows that it's one of their current activities and Haruka is up first. She notices that the honey-blonde has more make-up on than usual, but knowing some rumors about a prank somebody did on her, it makes sense now. She throws the ball and directs her attention to Haruka again, who starts to sprint. However, after the senior runs about 10 inches, she begins to slip and slide off the track. Then, she is rolling non-stop until she hits a tree. She slowly sits up, feeling dizzy at the moment.

However, someone on top of a branch drops something on Haruka's head. She hears some buzzing noises and is terrified to see a swarm of bees and begins to run while screaming. Mirai sweat drops at this as she hears some girls laughing at her. _I guess someone really hates Haruka-sama,_ she thinks. _Although, I don't know why…_

Mirai notices that the gym teacher is taking the girls on a different location since they found out the track somehow had some strange oil on it. She sighs as she sits down. _Who could've done such a thing?_

"Mirai-chan?" Hibari calls.

The petite girl looks over to see the pinkette walking toward her. "Oh, hi, Hibari,' she says. "Shouldn't you be with your own class? And where's Yagyuu?"

"About that…" Hibari rubs the back of her head while laughing nervously. "Everyone has partnered up and I can't do it alone. And Yagyuu-chan told me she had to do something. So, the teacher let go to this class since you're doing the same thing. Plus, you're next to us."

"She did?" Mirai asks. "I didn't know she would let you do that."

"Mm-hmm. So, since you're not partnered up either, how about we partner up, okay?"

Mirai smiles. "Sure."

And so, she and Hibari pass the ball together.

 ****Later****

Hibari and Mirai walk in the halls, talking and laughing when they notice Yagyuu walking towards them.

"Oh, hey, Hibari and Mirai," she says.

"H-hey…Yagyuu-chan…"

Mirai looks at the two of them who are blushing. "Say, is there something the matter? You two suddenly went quiet."

"I-it's nothing," Hibari says. "Nothing's going on."

Mirai quirks an eyebrow and shrugs it off. "Okay. Well, I have to go. See you later." With that, she leaves the two of them alone.

Yagyuu blushes as she cannot look at Hibari in the eye. "I'm sorry, Hibari. But…it's too embarrassing to do those kinds of things…not in front of all these people."

"I understand that, but you know it's our love sign, right?" Hibari says. "No one will suspect a thing."

"I know, but…"

Hibari leans in and kisses her on the cheek. "It's okay. I won't force you to do it."

Yagyuu nods as the two head in the classroom. _But…_ she thinks. _I really want to show Hibari how much I love her._

Later at homeroom, Yagyuu gets called on to write the answer to the problem. She writes it down.

"That's correct, Yagyuu-san," the teacher says. "You can sit down now."

The silver haired girl won't budge.

"I said you can sit down." The teacher repeats. "Is something wrong?"

Yagyuu blushes as she thinks about what she is about to do. She swiftly turns around and eyes Hibari. She strikes a double "L" while looking away. Hibari gasps as she blushes as well. Yagyuu knows that she regrets nothing and keeps on striking her "love sign" until the teacher had to bonk her on the head.

"Alright, that's enough," she says.

The other girls laugh with Hibari smiling nervously. Even though it's embarrassing, she knows that it's worth seeing.

Outside of the classroom, Hibari and Yagyuu face each other.

"That was amazing~!" the pinkette says happily. "Were you embarrassed?"

Yagyuu smiles. "No. In fact, once I did it, it felt like it wasn't a big deal at all."

"Well, it really made me happy." Hibari strikes her "love sign" again.

Then, the two stare at each other lovingly. Yagyuu gently puts her hands on Hibari's and then…leans in to kiss her on the lips. Hibari blushes as she immediately returns the favor and wraps her arms around her lover's neck. _This is…the best moment we've ever had…._ she thinks.

 ****Meanwhile****

Mirai sits by Haruka in the courtyard while trying to treat her wounds. Haruka's face is swollen from all the bee stings and some of the stings were on her arms and legs.

"This is horrible…" Haruka groans. "I've never been pranked on before."

"I know," Mirai says. "I'm so sorry to hear this. I wonder who could've done this. Someone must really hate you, Haruka-sama."

Just then, it hits her. She knows one person…the one and ONLY person who hates Haruka the most. She grits her teeth and clenches her fists.

"It's Yagyuu-san…isn't it?" she growls.

"Huh!?" Mirai gasps. "How do you know that?"

"She's the only girl who doesn't like me! THAT'S why I've been pranked on!" She stands up with fists in the air. "Well then, if that's how you want to do it, then it's game on! Hibari-chan WILL be mine and NO ONE is stopping me!"

Mirai sweat drops. _This will be interesting…_ she thinks.

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think of Haruka getting pranked? Hehe~! I thought I'd change things around a bit. So, yeah. Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


	9. Realization

**Chapter 9**

 **Realization**

Mirai walks towards Hanzo Girls' Academy when she notices Hibari and Yaguu holding hands while talking and laughing. _Look at those two,_ she thinks. _They're so happy together. It's been about 2 weeks since they made up and summer break ended. I'm happy for them. I really am, but…_ She raises her hand to feel her heart beating rapidly. _Why…is my heart…beating like this?_

Hibari and Yagyuu enter their homeroom class and take their seats while the other girls are talking amongst themselves. Hibari looks back in the halls to see Mirai walking by, but with a serious look on her face.

 _Hmm…_ the flower eyed girl thinks. _Now that I think about it, Mirai-chan's been acting a bit strange. Ohhh, I hope she's okay. Although…most of the girls talked to her during break and some that teased her apologized._

Asuka comes up to her with a concerned look on her face. "I saw Mirai-chan earlier this morning and it looked like something's bothering her. I wonder what that could be."

"Who knows?" Hibari sighs. _Other than that, Mirai-chan is in pretty good shape, considering the attention she's getting day by day._

 ****Late Afternoon****

"Mirai's making new friends now," one of Haruka's fangirls say. "Isn't that surprising?"

"More like shocking," another says. "Geez, you'd think this girl would quit, but no! They just HAD to apologize for their behavior and then be all buddy-buddy with her!"

"That's so stupid," the third girl says.

Haruka is reading a book when she looks up at the three. Her face is now better and less swollen than earlier from where she got pranked by Yagyuu. "Don't worry about it, ladies. Mirai-chan has had enough torture after all this. I hope Hibari-chan's doing okay, though."

"I can't believe that flower eyed girl would be friends with that tiny girl," the first fangirl tells the honey-blonde.

"She's just lonely, that's all," Haruka says. "And besides, if Mirai-chan didn't make friends with Hibari-chan, she might have done something way worse than quitting school from getting bullied. She even made friends with Yagyuu-san." She sets the book down and winks at the girls. "Darlings, be honest with me. Who do you think is hotter: me or Yagyuu-san?"

"It's obviously you, Haruka-sama," the first fangirl says. "No one can match your amazing beauty."

"Plus, you're more popular than Yagyuu-san is," the second fangirl adds.

"I saw Yagyuu-san the other day and she's nothing compared to you," the third one says.

"Ahhhh, I see~" she says as she giggles. "So, Yagyuu-san is not your type."

"The only girl we go for is you, Haruka-sama~!" the first fangirl says.

"True~!" the other two girls say in unison.

 ****Later****

"Want to grab a pizza?" Yagyuu asks as she and Hibari walk out of the building. "I'm hungry."

"Sounds good~!" Hibari replies happily. She then notices Mirai walking by. "Hey, Mirai-chan!"

The petite girl stops and looks at the couple. "Oh, hey, Hibari. Hi, Yagyuu. What's up?"

"Do you want to come with us to the pizza place?" pink haired girl asks. "I heard they have a special today, so I thought I'd try it out."

"No thank you," Mirai says. "I'm…pretty busy with stuff. Maybe next time."

"Oh, okay," Hibari says in disappointment.

"See you later."

With that, the petite girl walks away with Hibari looking at her in concern. Yagyuu puts a hand on her shoulder with a smile on her face.

"I know you're worried about her," she says, softly. "But for now, let's leave her alone for a while."

"I see…"

 ****Next Day****

Hibari meets Mirai in the halls one day and asks her if the two can have a talk for a bit. The petite girl obliges and the two walk over next to the window.

"Are you feeling okay?" Hibari asks. "You seem a bit spaced out yesterday."

"I'm okay, thanks," Mirai replies. "I guess I was a bit tired, so I went and took a nap." She decides to change the subject. "So, how are you and Yagyuu doing? Any special dates that you two went to?"

"No, nothing special," Hibari replies. "We don't have enough money, but as long as I'm with Yagyuu-chan, anything is fine."

"I see."

"Being together with Yagyuu-chan again made me happier than earlier," the flower eyed girl continues. "I love her, after all."

Mirai stares at her for a bit before nodding. "I'm glad…you two are doing well together."

"Yagyuu-san," a classmate calls. "The teacher wants you to help her with something."

"Sure." The silver haired girl looks in Hibari's direction, who is waving at her. Yagyuu blushes as she strikes up her Love Sign.

The flower eyed girl happily does the same and Yagyuu walks away smiling. She laughs to herself.

"Mou~! What was that!?" Mirai shrieks.

"U-um…we're saying 'Hi' to each other," Hibari replies. "We do a love sign with each other." She puts up an "L" shape. "See? This stands for 'I love you'."

Mirai stands frozen for a second until she lets out a chuckle. "Oh, come on! That's just…so childish, right?"

Hibari eyes the petite girl with a smile. "Are you jealous?"

"Huh!? N-no I'm not! Why would I be!?"

"That look on your face tells me so."

"Y-you're lying!"

Hibari giggles. "You're so cute sometimes, Mirai-chan."

"Are you making fun of me?"

"No, I'm being serious."

"Yeah, right!"

 ****After School****

Mirai walks in town alone with her casual attire on. She's wearing a pink tank top with a yellow star printed in the middle, with a blue skirt and white thigh high socks on with some sneakers Her talk with Hibari is still on her mind, especially the part about her being jealous. She tried and tried to deny it, but whenever she thought about Yagyuu, her heart kept on beating. _What's wrong with me?_ she thinks. _I can't be jealous of Hibari, right? I mean, I made more friends now and people are being nicer to me. But now that I think about it…Hibari seems happier than I am. Why? Why is that? Is it because she's with Yagyuu?_

She finally couldn't take it anymore. She knows she's lying to herself. "No…way. I really am jealous of Hibari. She's happier than me because she's dating Yagyuu. And I may have more friends than my earlier days, but that…that wasn't enough. And whenever I think of Yagyuu, I…" She puts a fist on her chest to feel her heart beating. "It's clear now. I tried to hide my feelings for so long, but now, I can't anymore. I'm…in love with Yagyuu."

 ****Meanwhile****

"Hibari," Yagyuu says as they are walking toward their dorm. "Your birthday is coming in a few weeks. I thought maybe we could have a private party together."

Hibari gasps happily. "That's a WONDERFUL idea!" _Ohhhh, I'm SO excited! Yagyuu-chan and I are going to have a private party!_

"Is there anything I'd like to give you for your birthday?" Yagyuu asks, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, anything from you is fine," Hibari says.

Yagyuu sighs. "Can you at least give me a hint? It makes it even harder for me to pick which one you like. Maybe you should think about it a little bit."

"Okay." The two head off towards their dorms to get ready for bed.

Hibari climbs on Yagyuu's bed and both of them wrap their arms around each other, pulling each other close to one another.

"I love you, Hibari," she whispers.

"I love you, too, Yagyuu-chan," the flower eyed girl whispers back.

The two lean in and share a heartwarming kiss. _This is our second kiss,_ she thinks. _I'm so happy. But I'm more excited for my private birthday party._

 ****Next Day****

Yagyuu walks down the halls when she sees Mirai walking by. She sees the silver haired girl and approaches her.

"Hey, Yagyuu," she says. "Do you have a minute?"

"Sure, what is it?"

Mirai looks around to make sure no one's around and beckons Yagyuu to come to the courtyard. When they do, Mirai fiddles with the hem of her skirt while the silver haired girl looks at her in concern.

"I know we haven't talked in a while," the petite girl says. "But…there's something I want to tell you."

"Huh?"

"But first, I want to say that I'm happy that you and Hibari are doing well. And I'm happy that I'm finally talking to people, but…all I can think about is you and Hibari being happy together. I was…jealous." She looks up at the silver haired girl with a serious expression, despite the small tears forming in her eyes. "I…I love you, Yagyuu."

Yagyuu gasps in surprise.

"Remember that accidental kiss?" Mirai continues. "Yes it was surprising, but I felt…so happy. To get kissed by a cool girl like you. That's when I secretly fell in love with you. I even kept it from Hibari."

The silver haired girl lets out another gasp. She couldn't believe what Mirai is telling her. All this time, from their accidental kiss…Mirai had loved her since then?

 ****Later****

Hibari and Yagyuu were sweeping outside as their cleaning duty.

"Whew! The weather sure is changing this year," Hibari says. "It'll get a little cold later on, though." She turns towards her girlfriend, who is standing there, staring at the ground. "Um…Yagyuu-chan?"

"Eh? Oh, sorry," Yagyuu says as she snaps back into reality.

"Are you okay? You're staring into space."

"N-no, it's nothing."

"Kay…" Hibari doesn't seem too convinced, but she decides to let it slide for now.

After sweeping, they put the brooms into the lockers when Hibari accidentally pinched her finger when she closed it.

"Ouch!" she squeaks.

"Hibari!" Yagyuu cries in alarm as she runs toward her. "Are you okay? Let me see." She gently takes her hand and rubs it.

Hibari blushes and smiles. _Yagyuu-chan…_ she thinks. She begins to pucker her lips and lean a little forward. The silver haired girl takes notice and closes her eyes. But as she leans forward to kiss her, a flash of Mirai appears in her mind.

 ** _"I felt so happy kissing a cool girl like you."_**

Yagyuu pulls away and turns around, much to Hibari's surprise. "We should head out."

 ****Dorms****

 _Why, why, why!?_ Hibari thinks as she clutches her pillow tightly in her arms. Yagyuu is taking her bath, so she'll be taking her turn in a while. _I was so ready to kiss Yagyuu-chan again! I must have looked like a complete idiot with my lips all puckered!_ Then, she realizes something. _Now that I think about it, Yagyuu-chan was acting a bit strange today. It's like her mind was somewhere else. I don't know…something's up with her._ She lies back down on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

 ****Next Day, Late Afternoon****

Yagyuu sits on the bench in the courtyard again, reading a note that says,

 _"Yagyuu, I need to talk to you. Meet me at the courtyard after school._

 _—Mirai"_

"Yagyuu!" Mirai calls. "You came!"

The silver haired girl stands up, giving her the usual stoic look. "So…what is it that you want?"

"I couldn't get you out of my mind," the petite girl says. "I just couldn't. I'm in love with you, Yagyuu, but now that you're with Hibari…I…" She wipes some tears that's falling from her eyes.

"I'm flattered, but I'm also sorry," Yagyuu says. "I'm sorry that I can't accept your feelings."

"But…can I ask you a favor…" Mirai's voice is quiet for the moment.

"What is it?"

"Can we…kiss again?"

Yagyuu's eyes widen. "No way! Are you out of your mind!?"

"I know it's selfish of me to do this, but please…just please…I want to have one more kiss with you…"

Yagyuu sighs heavily and looks around to see if anyone will come. Mirai immediately comes over towards her and wraps her arms around the silver haired girl before Yagyuu can do anything else. Both of them stare at each other's eyes for about a minute before Mirai starts to lean in, puckering her lips. Yagyuu tries to back away, but Mirai's grip is too strong and her lips are about to touch hers when…

THUD!

The sound of the school bag startles the two. There stands Hibari with her flower eyes widened in shock. Yagyuu uses this chance to push Mirai away and walk cautiously towards her girlfriend. But Hibari walks over with an angry expression on her face, raises her hand and slaps her on the cheek. And then, she grabs her by the shoulders and crashes her lips against hers. And then, Hibari wraps her arms around her lover as she turns her head towards Mirai.

"What are you doing making a move on her like that!?" she cries.

"I-I'm sorry…" Mirai whimpers. "I…I didn't know…you were coming here…"

"Mirai-chan…why…?" Hibari says as her own tears start to form in her eyes. "Why did you try to kiss Yagyuu-chan?"

"I love her, okay!? Ever since we accidentally kissed, I started to fall in love with her! But I didn't want to tell you because…" She starts to sob as she wipes the endless tears from her face. "Because then…you'll hate me and we'll not be friends anymore! I just couldn't hide my feelings anymore!" She buries her head in her hands and sobs harder.

Hibari looks over at Yagyuu for an explanation.

"It's true," the silver haired girl says. "She loved me, but she kept her feelings hidden because she wanted you to be happy. She didn't want her best friend getting hurt just because Mirai was in love with me, too."

Hibari nods in understanding, walks over and hugs her. "Hey, it's okay. I understand how you feel, but you know that Yagyuu-chan and I are dating, right? She loves me as much as I love her."

Mirai sniffles as she hugs her back. Once the two pull away, the petite girl wipes the last of her tears.

"Forgive me, Hibari," she says, softly. "I promise to never do it again."

"I forgive you, Mirai-chan," the flower eyed girl says.

Mirai nods and turns to leave. "I wish you both happiness. I'm glad I got it off my chest." She then walks away.

Yagyuu looks over at her girlfriend, who is shedding tears again. Hibari plunges herself to Yagyuu's chest, sobbing.

"Why!?" she cries. "Why did you let Mirai-chan kiss you like that!?"

"I tried to push her off, though," Yagyuu says. "But…I guess that's not the point." She gently pushes her away and looks at her with a guilty expression. "I never meant to make you cry, Hibari."

Hibari sniffles as she wipes the last of her tears and smiles. "Okay. Then, I'll forgive you if I get more kisses than Mirai-chan."

Yagyuu obliges and leans in to kiss her on the lips. Just a little. But then, when she kisses her the second time, she makes it last longer. And then, Yagyuu moves over to kiss her on both cheeks and then forehead. And finally, on the lips once more. Hibari sighs with bliss as she rests her head on her girlfriend's chest.

 ****Meanwhile****

Mirai starts to walk aimlessly around the school building, blushing from almost kissing Yagyuu. _It wasn't that bad,_ she thinks. _Of course, I got in trouble by Hibari, but everything's okay now. I will never interfere with their relationship ever again._

But then, a familiar giggle greet her as soon as she turns a corner.

"Well, well, Mirai-chan," Haruka says as she walks over towards her from the garden. "I saw that you tried to kiss Yagyuu-san."

"Y-you saw me!?"

"Yup~! I was _secretly_ watching you~!" Haruka replies with a wink.

"AAAARRGH! I'm gonna get you!" Mirai growls.

"Hehe~! You're such a child."

"What are you doing her anyways, Haruka-sama?"

Haruka smiles as she walks close to the petite girl. "I'm very glad you asked, darling. You see…Hibari-chan's still with Yaguu-san. But since Yagyuu-san pranked me 3 times in one day, I have no other choice but to make a plan that will surely make Yagyuu be away from Hibari once and for all."

Mirai gasps. "You wouldn't…DARE!"

The honey blonde holds up a flavor pack. "Ohhhh, I am, sweetie~! And you're going to help me on this."

"I'm NOT getting involved into your stinking plans!" Mirai shouts at her.

"So that's how it's going to be, huh?" Haruka quickly goes over and grops her small chest. "How about I make everyone go against you again and tell everyone how flat your chest is~?"

"Please don't! I'll do it, I'll do it!" Mirai cries.

"Hehe~! That's a good girl." Haruka lets go and hands her the flavor pack. "Soon, Hibari-chan will be mine for good."

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, okay. To quote Mikey-kun: I know Haruka-san is on Haruka-san's side, but I promise you, she's not doing anything too serious! This is why I'm kinda bad at characters doing antagonistic things.**

 **A-anyways, feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


	10. Birthday Celebration and Plans Commence

**Chapter 10**

 **Birthday Celebration and Plans Commence**

After she leaves Haruka, Mirai grumbles under her breath. _That Haruka-sama!_ she thinks. _That Haruka-sama! THAT STUPID, STUPID HARUKA-SAMA!_ She stomps her foot. "Mou~! Why, why, WHY do I have to help you with your stupid plans!?"

She really didn't want to interfere with Yagyuu and Hibari's relatinship, but since Haruka insisted, she has no other choice. She sighs as she is on her way towards town to grab a drink from the convenience store to refresh herself. As she drinks some juice, thoughts come to mind once again. _How will I know what date they are going to next? Maybe I'll ask Yagyuu and see what she says._

She decides to head home and sleep it off.

 ****Next Day****

Mirai walks in school the next day and meets up with Yagyuu and Hibari. They are holding hands as usual when they notice the petite girl walking up to them.

"Oh, hey, Mirai-chan," Hibari says. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes," the dark haired girl replies. "Much better actually."

"That's good," Yagyuu says. "Well, we better get to class. We'll see you later, Mirai."

Hibari waves her good-bye while the petite girl does the same. When she lowers her hand, all she can do is stand there, staring at the lovely couple walking away, holding hands. She softly clenches her fists, but releases them shortly after.

"Still feeling a bit sad, dearie~?" Haruka's voice startles the petite girl.

"Haruka-sama…"

"You know, seeing Yagyuu-san and Hibari-chan together does make me a bit jealous," the honey-blonde says as she approaches her. "And I understand where you're coming from."

"Yeah…that's right…"

"The two of you are different people," Haruka continues. "But the one thing that makes you two similar: you and Hibari-chan have overcome a lot of obstacles. But Hibari-chan has overcome it thanks to Yagyuu-san. She's Hibari-chan's one true love after all." She gently pets the petite girl. "You'll have your chance to find your love soon." With that, the honey blonde walks away, leaving Mirai standing there with her fist over her chest.

 ****Later****

"An Amusement Park?" Hibari asks as they leave the classroom.

"Yes," Yagyuu replies. "It's to celebrate your birthday. Sound good?"

"That sounds wonderful!" _Going to an amusement park with Yagyuu-chan~!_ Hibari thinks. "So, when are we going?"

"How about early this Sunday? The earlier, the better."

"Okay!" Hibari says excitedly.

"Hey, girls!"

The couple turn to see Mirai walking towards them, smiling.

"Oh, hey, Mirai-chan," Hibari says. "What's up?"

"Can I…borrow Yagyuu for a little bit?"

"Oh, why?"

"I…I want to ask her something."

Hibari looks at her girlfriend for approval.

"It's alright," Yagyuu says with a smile. "It'll just be a few minutes."

The flower eyed girl nods and lets her girlfriend walk with Mirai. Both of them walk towards the stairway where no one is around.

"So, what is it, Mirai?" Yagyuu asks.

"It's…it's about you and Hibari," Mirai says, fiddling with the hem of her skirt. "Um…do you know where you're going next?"

"We're going to the amusement park on Sunday. Why?"

"Um…I was just asking…that's all…"

Yagyuu puts her hand on her hip. "Are you alright, Mirai? It sounds like you want to come along or something."

"N-no! I'm fine! You two go have your fun!"

The silver haired girl raises an eyebrow and then turns to leave. "You know, Mirai? Even though you love me, I truly believe that you care about me and Hibari's relationship. I'd like to thank you."

"S-sure, no problem. Well then, have a good day!" She turns and runs off.

Yagyuu smiles at the small girl. _She's so nice,_ she thinks. _I'm glad Hibari is friends with her._

Mirai runs until she stops at the back entrance. Footsteps are heard coming towards her and a seductive giggle is heard.

"So? Did you get the location of their next date?" Haruka asks.

"Yes," Mirai says. "It's at the amusement park this Sunday."

The senior rubs her chin with an evil grin. "An amusement park, huh? Interesting…"

The petite girl looks up at the honey blonde. "Haruka-sama, I don't know if this will work."

"It will, sweetie. All you need to do is casually give a drink to Yagyuu. But it will have that flavor pack I gave you yesterday."

"And…what will happen then?"

Haruka just winks at her as she puts her finger towards her lips. "You'll just have to wait to find out."

"Please don't let it be something so dangerous!" Mirai cries. "Because…because Hibari will be devastated if something horrible happens to Yagyuu!"

"It'll be totally harmless," Haruka assures her as she pets her. "Yes, it will have some side effects, but it's nothing too serious."

"O-okay…" Mirai clenches the flavor pack that's in her bag. She hopes that what the senior told her is right. If anything happens to Yagyuu once she gives the flavored drink to her, Mirai will never forgive herself.

 ****The Day of the Amusement Park****

Yagyuu and Hibari walk towards the entrance, hand in hand. Yagyuu is wearing a blue sweater with a light brown skirt with knee high socks while Hibari is wearing a long pink dress. The silver haired girl looks over at her girlfriend and blushes. _She's so cute,_ she thinks.

"So," Hibari says, snapping Yagyuu out of her thoughts. "Shall we go~?"

"Yes," her girlfriend replies.

After purchasing their tickets, their lovely fun date begins. Hibari and Yagyuu went to a few great rides, like the tea cups, roller coaster, Hibari went on the Merry Go Round with Yagyuu watching and then on some water rides. The flower eyed girl is not only happy about being with the one she loves, but going on a special date on her birthday. From all the dates they've gone to, Hibari feels that this one is the most wonderful date ever. As for Yagyuu, she's happy because she's with Hibari. After what they've been through a while ago, they are back to where they were and they are happier than ever.

However, Yagyuu still haven't gotten a gift for Hibari. While the flower eyed girl is eyeing some of the games, Yagyu looks around and stops immediately when something catches her eye. There is a dart game with a large stuffed bunny as the main prize. She doesn't want her girlfriend to know, though. So, she leans over and smiles.

"Hibari, why don't you go and play some of the games?" Yagyuu suggests. "I have to do something."

"Eh? Where are you going, Yagyuu-chan?" Hibari asks.

"Secret."

"Boo~! Fine, I'll play." Hibari goes over towards the water shooting game.

Yagyuu smiles and goes over towards the dart game, just diagonal from where Hibari is. She pays the host and takes the dart in her hand. With her eyes focused on the target, she throws the dart and successfully hits a bullseye. The host gives her the stuffed bunny and her heart beats rapidly. _Hibari will LOVE this!_ she thinks. She goes over towards Hibari, who lost in the ring toss.

"Hey, Yagyuu-chan," she says with a sigh.

"What's wrong, Hibari?"

"I lost in the ring toss. I'm too short."

"Hey, hey, it's okay," Yagyuu says. "It's just a game. Oh, Hibari. Can you close your eyes for a second?"

"O-okay…"

Hibari does what her girlfriend asks.

"Now, hold out your hands."

"Alright."

Yagyuu gently places the present in her hands. "Now, open."

The flower eyed girl does and gasps happily. "Wooooow~! It's a stuffed bunny!"

"Happy Birthday, Hibari."

"It's so cute! Where did you get this?"

"I won it from one of the games. I played a dart game and this stuffed bunny is the main prize."

"Really? That's what you've been doing?"

"Mm-hmm."

Hibari happily hugs the stuffed bunny. "I love it! I'll treasure it forever~!" She pulls it away and has it facing her. "I'm going to call you…Ninto~!"

Yagyuu giggles. "Already got a name for it, huh? I'm glad."

Suddenly, Hibari's phone goes off. She snatches it out of her bag and presses the answer button.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Hibari."

"M-Mirai-chan!?" The flower eyed girl gasps. "I didn't expect you to call me."

"Y-yes, well…" Mirai's voice is very quiet. "I was feeling really lonely at the dorms, so I decided to come."

"You're here, too!? Where are you?"

"Can I…talk to Yagyuu for a second?"

"Sure…" Hibari hands the phone to her girlfriend. "Mirai-chan wants to talk to you."

Yagyuu takes the phone. "Yes?"

"Um…where are you going to now?"

"We're heading towards the cafeteria to grab lunch," Yagyuu replies.

"Can you meet me in the back then? I have something to give you."

"Sure thing." Yagyuu hands the phone back to Hibari. "Mirai wants me to meet her at the cafeteria in the back. It won't be long."

"Okay." Hibari says as she glances at the ground. _I guess Mirai-chan was bored, so she decided to show up at this place,_ she thinks.

What they didn't know is that Mirai is hiding behind a pole. She holds out a bottle and pours the flavor pack in there. Once she closes it, she shakes it a little so that all of it is mixed in. For some reason, she notices that the powder she poured in has no color, making it a little hard for her to see. She wonders what it means when it's like that.

 ****Cafeteria****

Once inside, Hibari and Yagyuu pick their seat and wait after ordering their food. Yagyuu excuses herself to the back where Mirai is standing. She is wearing a coat over her pink tank top with a short blue skirt and white thigh high socks with sneakers on. The petite girl holds out a bottle of juice.

"Here you go," she says, softly.

"Oh, but I bought my own drink."

"This tastes better. And…well…I think it'll be better since it's your special date, you know?"

"Oh." Yagyuu examines the bottle and smiles. "Well, thank you." She turns and leaves.

Mirai does the same, but she exits the cafeteria and meets Haruka outside. The honey blonde is wearing a yellow sweater with a purple skirt and black stockings with high heels. She approaches the petite girl with a smile.

"Did you give her the drink?" she asks.

"Yes…" Mirai replies quietly. She starts to cry as she plunges herself into Haruka's chest.

"There, there," Haruka whispers as she strokes her hair to calm her down.

"Wh-what do we do now?" the petite girl asks as she looks up at the senior.

"We just wait for the results."

"How?"

"It'll be a while, but we'll know once we see it."

Mirai nods as she looks away for a bit.

Meanwhile, Yagyuu comes back to the table where Hibari is and sets the bottle down.

"Oh, Mirai-chan got you a drink?" the pink haired girl asks.

"Yes," Yagyuu replies. "Apparently, it's a special drink because it's our special date."

"Oh, really? Okay, I'm fine with that."

Yagyuu opens the lid and takes a sip. "Oh, it tastes great. Mirai was right." She takes another couple sips and sets the drink down.

"I'm glad you liked it," Hibari says. She notices the waitress coming towards them. "Oh, our food's coming."

While the two are getting their food served, Mirai and Haruka hide behind a corner.

"Looks like she drank it," Haruka says.

"Yes…she did…" Mirai replies.

 ****Late Afternoon****

"Are you ready to go?" Yagyuu asks as they are walking around the amusement park. "It's getting kind of late."

"Eh? Oh…" Hibari looks down at the ground with a blush on her face.

"Is something the matter?"

"I…I want to go on one more ride." The pink haired girl looks up at the large ferris wheel.

"Okay. We do have enough tickets to go on there anyways." She feels a sharp pain on her head, like someone hit her hard. "OW!"

"Ah! Are you alright, Yagyuu-chan!?" Hibari cries in alarm.

"Y-yes. It must be a little headache. Let's go." She takes her girlfriend's hand and both of them head over towards the line.

After a while, they get in and the ride starts as soon as everyone climbs aboard. Yagyuu and Hibari sit across from each other as they look out the window. The sun is already setting, but the scenery is beautiful. The orange light on the buildings and trees were wonderful, making them stand out. Hibari giggles as she hugs her stuffed bunny.

"This is amazing~!" she says happily. "Look at the great view!"

"It is amazing, indeed." Yagyuu replies. Just then, she feels the sharp pain in her head again. "Ow!"

"Yagyuu-chan!" Hibari cries in alarm.

"Dang, why am I getting a headache all of a sudden?"

"Maybe we shouldn't have gone on this ride…" the pink haired girl says, sadly.

"No, this is your birthday, Hibari. I want to make this the best day ever."

"Okay…"

But as the ride goes on, Yagyuu's headache gets worse and worse, up to the point where she can't look up at Hibari anymore. And the flower eyed girl is getting really worried about her girlfriend.

"A-are you okay, Yagyuu-chan? Let's get off the ride if you're in so much pain," Hibari offers.

"I'm fine," the pig-tailed girl says, holding her hand up. "Please…"

Hibari looks at her girlfriend for a bit and nods. "Okay…but please be alright until the ride's over. I don't want it to be like last time."

Yagyuu nods as she looks up and smiles weakly at her beloved. She's determined to make her day the best and she can't have a headache like that ruin it.

And thankfully, the ride finishes within about 20 minutes. As they get off the ride, Yagyuu wobbles her way out and tries to walk. Her head is still aching, but it's way worse than earlier. She drops down to one knee as she clutches her head with both hands.

"It hurts so much!" Yagyuu whispers. "Why won't it stop?"

Hibari quickly kneels down next to her. "Don't worry, Yagyu-chan! Here, let's go home and rest! Maybe you'll feel better tomorrow!"

She helps her girlfriend up and the two try to run towards the dorms. But about 5 minutes after they start running, Yagyuu's headache starts again and she begins to feel really dizzy, too. She lets go and falls to the ground panting.

"Yagyuu-chan!?" Hibari cries as she picks her up. "Yagyuu-chan, please get up! It's just a few more blocks!"

"H-Hibari…I…" Yagyuu's eyes were closing with her vision blurring.

"Yayguu-chan! Don't do this to me! Please!"

"Hibari…I'm…sorry…"

The flower eyed girl tries to shake girl girlfriend awake, but she wouldn't budge. She snatches out her phone to contact Mirai.

 ****Hospital****

Hibari sits in the waiting room while Yagyuu is getting examined. She is praying…hoping…that her girlfriend is okay after all that. She can't believe that THIS has to happen on her birthday. And they were doing so well in their relationship, too. Tears are already forming in her eyes, but she knows she has to be strong. Yagyuu wants her to be strong, so she's going to try and do it.

Suddenly, she hears some footsteps coming toward her.

"Hibari-chan!" Haruka cries.

"H-Haruka-san?" Hibari stands up. "I thought I called Mirai-chan."

"She called me, too," the senior says. "Don't worry, she's coming as well."

"Oh, thank you," Hibari hugs the honey-blonde. "Thank you for coming. I…I don't know what to do if Mirai-chan doesn't know how to help me."

"Everything will be fine," Haruka says as she strokes her hair. "Yagyuu-san will live through this."

Mirai comes running towards them. "Haruka-sama!" she stops to catch her breath. "Haaah….haaah…I hate running!"

"My, my~!" the honey-blonde giggles. "You really should work out more~"

"Oh, shut up!"

Just then, a female doctor walks up to them. "Excuse me? Hibari-san?"

"Yes!" The flower eyed girl approaches the doctor. "How is Yagyuu-chan?"

"She's fine, just some major headaches, though," the doctor says. "But you three are allowed to visit her. She's awake now."

Hibari dashes past the nurse. Haruka giggles and follows the small girl with Mirai trying to catch up to them.

"Wait for me!" she cries.

 ****Yagyuu's Room****

Hibari opens the door and finds Yagyuu in bed, looking towards her right. She's in her usual stoic expression, but Hibari doesn't care. All she does is jump into her girlfriend's arms.

"Yagyuu-chan!" she cries in happy tears. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

Haruka and Mirai also run in and get on the other side of Yagyuu's bed. Hibari speaks up again.

"Yagyuu-chan, I was so worried about you. I thought you're going to die or something! But now…everything's okay!"

"Hey…" Yagyuu finally says. "Who are you?"

Hibari gasps and looks up at her. "Wh-what…"

"I'm asking you," the silver haired girl says. "Who are you?"

Haruka and Mirai gasp at the stoic girl's words. Hibari starts trembling as she stares at her girlfriend.

 _She…she doesn't…remember me!?_ she thinks.

* * *

 **A/N: Ohhh, my gosh! I feel evil now, but I feel really bad at the same time! WAAHHHH! *cries in a corner***

 **S-so, um…nothing too serious. And plus…I'm not a chemist. So, this is just made up because I have nothing more to come up with to get to that point.**

 **Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to reveiw~! ;)**


	11. The One Person That's Still There for Me

**Chapter 11**

 **The One Person That's Still There for Me**

"I'm asking you," Yagyuu says. "Who are you?"

Hibari stares at her one true love with her mouth trembling. "Wh-what are you talking about? I'm your girlfriend, Hibari! You've just got to remember me!"

"Really?" the silver haired girl says as she turns toward Mirai. "Because all I remember is Mirai. Is that right?"

The petite girl backs away in shock. "Huh!?" she exclaims. She turns to Haruka and pulls her down to whisper in her ear. "Hey, Haruka-sama. Are those ONE of the side effects?"

"Nope," Haruka replies. "This is the result of this experiment."

"B-but why!?" Mirai cries.

The honey blonde just winks at her and gently pushes her towards Yagyuu. Mirai grits her teeth and approaches the silver haired girl. Hibari grabs her by the wrist and shakes her head roughly.

"What are you doing, Yagyuu-chan!?" she cries.

"I'm sorry, miss," Yagyuu says. "But the one person I love is Mirai. Isn't that right?"

"U-um…yes…" the petite girl replies, blushing.

"Th-that's impossible!" Hibari shouts. "How can you love Mirai-chan when you love me more!? You even told me that, right!?"

The stoic girl shakes her head. "If you don't believe me, I'll prove it." She tips Mirai's chin and kisses her, leaving Hibari and Haruka gasping in surprise.

Mirai's garnet eyes widen from the kiss, but only for a moment before Yagyuu pulls away. Hibari's legs start to wobble until she drops with Haruka running to her aid.

"Now you know," Yagyuu says. "I'm with her now. I'm sorry, but that's the truth."

Hibari doesn't say anything as heavy tears roll down her face. Haruka wraps her arms around the small girl as she tries to comfort her.

"I'm so sorry…" she whispers.

 ****Next Day****

Yagyuu is released from the hospital and is able to come to school. But she comes to school with Mirai linking arms with her. Everyone turns and stares at the two and then look away. Hibari just walks by them to her homeroom class and sits down. After what happened at the hospital, she still refuses to believe that Yagyuu is now in love with Mirai when all they've been doing is dating. This is all too confusing to her now and it makes her even more sad that Yagyuu is not talking to her that much, even when they are in class. Hibari tried to get her to read one of her secret notes, but Yagyuu just pushed it aside. She then decided to talk to her face to face.

As class ended, Hibari chases after Yagyuu in the hallway.

"Wait!" she begs.

"I already told you before," Yagyuu says. "I'm only interested in Mirai now."

"How can you say that when you weren't interested in her in the first place!?" Hibari cries. "I don't understand, Yagyuu-chan! I don't want this to be over between us."

"I'm sorry. But…that's just how it is." With that, the silver haired girl walks away.

Hibari clenches her fists and is about to cry when she hears Haruka's voice all of a sudden.

"Oh, man! How could she!?" she shouts. "Talking to Hibari-chan like that. That's hurtful!"

The pink haired girl turns and sees the honey blonde next to the stairs, talking to herself.

"Um…what are you doing?" she asks.

"Oh, darling~!" Haruka giggles. "Sorry, I was just…talking to myself, that's all~!"

"Right…"

"Are you feeling okay? You don't seem like yourself right now."

"It's over…" Hibari says. "Yagyuu-chan really likes Mirai. But for what? She never loved her in the first place and why would she forget about me all of a sudden? That doesn't make any sense!"

"Oh, my!" Haruka says. "You really love her, don't you?"

"Of course! We've been together ever since middle school! Everything we've been through, everything we did together…you just can't throw it away like this!"

Haruka looks at the small girl and then walks away to leave her be.

 ****Later****

Hibari stands by the lockers with her coat on so that she and Yagyuu can walk to the dorms together. Although, honestly, the walk to school with her was very awkward since Hibari tried her hardest to get the silver haired girl to remember her. But none of it seemed to work. She lets out a heavy sigh, thinking that their walk towards the dorms will be awkward once again.

Just then, she hears Mirai's voice from behind her.

"Hibari," she says. "I'm so sorry this happened."

The pink haired girl hangs her head down.

"Listen, Yagyuu will get her memories back soon," the petite girl assures her. "She's just…confused, that's all. I honestly don't why she remembers me, but fortunately, she didn't lose ALL her memories. Heh, heh…" She can tell from Hibari's expression that she doesn't want to talk to her. Mirai closes her locker and sighs. "Okay. I understand that you're stressed out. But if you want to talk to her, she left about 2 minutes ago."

Hibari jolts up her head and takes off. She hurries towards the dorms and finds Yagyuu packing her clothes.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Hibari asks.

"Oh, I asked the dorm manager if I could switch rooms," Yagyuu replies.

"Does Mirai-chan know about this?"

"Yes. We agreed to live together this semester." Before the silver haired girl leaves, she feels Hibari's hand grab her wrist.

"Yagyuu-chan!" she cries. "M-maybe I can help you remember some more! I've been doing that since this morning! I can keep trying, please!" Tears start to form in her eyes. "Please, Yagyuu-chan…"

The silver haired girl yanks her arm away. "Do I have to tell you this over and over? All I remember is being with Mirai." She walks over towards the shelf and tosses her an envelope filled with pictures of the two of them. "Here, take these. I don't need them anymore."

"I showed you these so that you could remember us!" Hibari cries.

"Oh…one more thing…" Yagyuu hands her the stuffed bunny. "Take this, too."

The flower eyed girl clutches the bunny tightly in her arms. "Wh-why Yagyuu-chan? Why do you have to do this to me!? Don't you love me anymore!?"

"I don't care about us," Yagyuu says. "I only care about Mirai. She…needs to be loved, that's all."

Hibari trembles as Yagyuu starts to walk away. The flower eyed girl can't believe this is happening again. Them drifting apart is not something she wanted at all. Her best friend…her one true love…is leaving her once again and she's not giving up that easily.

"Yagyuu-chan!" Hibari hugs her from behind. "Please don't go! I-I need you! Please! We can work this out! Please, Yagyuu-chan!"

Yagyuu just keeps on walking until Hibari lets go and drops down to her knees. The door closes in front of her and heavy tears now fall from Hibari's eyes.

"YAGYUU-CHAAAAAAN!" she sobs. She buries her head in her hands and breaks down into violent shoulder shaking sobs.

 ****Next Day****

Yagyuu walks to school alone towards the shoe lockers. She thinks about the pink haired girl earlier, how she was in tears and begging her to say. In her mind, it's trying to remember who that girl was, but it's all too difficult for her to recall. She starts opening her locker when she hears a voice from her left.

"Oh, my~" Haruka says. "Someone's a bit down."

Yagyuu turns toward her with a cold expression. "Oh, I remember you…Haruka."

"Hehe! Good thing you didn't totally lose your memories. I have to say, it's really sad that Hibari-chan cried after begging you to stay. Too bad she caught a cold from all the stress."

Yagyuu just closes her locker and walks away. But Haruka grabs her by the shoulder.

"Hey, what's going on with you?" she asks. "She wants to get back together with you, so why ignore her?"

"It's none of your business…"

Haruka grits her teeth, raises her hand and slaps her. "You're being so unfair to her, Yagyuu-san! All she ever did was get you to remember her! And this is how you treat her!?"

"Shut your trap, Haruka…" Yagyuu says as she turns to her and smacks her back, making her stumble back a little.

As Haruka rubs her red cheek, Yagyuu stomps away. However, she stops when a photo of the two of them drops. She picks it up and takes a good look at it, mostly focusing on the pink haired girl next to her. It's the picture of them on their first day of high school. An image of the girl flashes in her mind, but she still can't recall what her name was.

"Yagyuu-san?" Suzune says from behind her. "You're going to be late-" She eyes the picture she's holding. "Oh, my. That's a cute picture of the two of you. Oh, and I also heard about your amnesia. I'm so sorry to hear that Yagyuu-san.

"Suzune-sensei…" Yagyuu says. "I…I don't understand. Something tells me that being with Mirai is wrong, but…what should I do?" She grips the photo tightly. "I mean…I know she's trying to help me, but it's frustrating to try and remember her!"

"Yagyuu-san…" Suzune looks at her sympathetically.

"I treated her so badly…" Yagyuu continues. "When she's only trying to help me remember her. Remember us being together, but…" She shuts her eyes tightly with a tear rolling down her cheek. "Why can't I!? I…I'm so sorry!"

Suzune just pats her on the back in a comforting way.

 ****A Week Later****

Hibari lays in bed alone, coughing. _Why, Yagyuu-chan…_ she thinks. _Did she really choose Mirai over me?_ She turns and stares at the ceiling. _My fever's gone down, fortunately, but…it's been a week since I was absent._ She can feel tears stream down her face. _But…why am I still crying? Was it because I tried to get Yagyuu-chan to remember me with no effort at all? I'm such a fool!_

Suddenly, there's a knock on the door and a familiar voice calls from the other side.

"Hibari-chaaaaan~!" Haruka says. "Rise and shine! We're going on a date today~!"

Hibari hurries and opens the door. Haruka giggles at the sight of the pink haired girl's bed-head hair.

"You're…here?" the flower eyed girl asks.

"That's right~!" Haruka replies. "I told you I'd always be here for you." She looks up and notices her face wet from the tears. "Hey, look at you. You're still crying. Listen, darling, you can't stay in the dorms crying all the time. I bet your fever's gone down by now."

"Well…"

Haruka takes her hand and happily drags her out. "Come on~! A cute girl needs some fresh air!"

"H-Haruka-san!" Hibari cries. "I'm still in my pajamas!"

"I know, they're cute, too~!"

They arrive at a dock where they're are small boats and people already rowing away. Haruka looks up at the clear sky.

"Ahhh~! What a glorious day!" she cheers. She turns to the pink haired girl, who is sitting on the bench. "Hey, Hibari-chan, how about we grab ourselves a boat~?"

Hibari shakes her head, making the honey blonde groan.

"Then…how about we grab ourselves some crepes? I heard they have potatoes, too~!"

Hibari shakes her head again.

 _Goodness, this is tough!_ Haruka thinks. She goes over and sits next to the small girl. "Hey, listen, dear. I think it's time for you to smile more. Seeing you smile makes feel a lot better instead of you crying."

Hibari hangs her head down. "Why wouldn't Yagyuu-chan remember me? It just doesn't make sense. Would she actually be with Mirai instead of me?"

"Mm…well, only Yagyuu is the only one who can answer that question," Haruka replies.

The small girl sighs. "I guess she prefers to be with someone cuter than I am."

"Now, now, don't talk like that," Haruka says. "You're the cutest girl I've ever laid eyes on."

"I'd love to believe that, but…"

"Eh? You don't think you are?"

"No…I really don't…"

Haruka looks at the sad small girl. Then, an idea pops in her head and quickly takes her hand.

"Welp, I'll just have to prove it to you~!"

"W-wait…where are we…"

Haruka and Hibari arrive at the mall with mostly clothing stores. The honey blonde looks around pointing at each one.

"This store looks nice."

"Um…well…" Hibari turns away.

"Or how about this one?" Haruka points to another store with long dresses.

"Mm…will they be too big on me?"

"Aahhh~! Now this looks cute~!" Haruka drags Hibari into another store filled with flowery dresses and other cute outfits.

"Oh, you think so?" Hibari looks around at all the outfits around her.

"Wow~! This looks fabulous!" The honey blonde whips out a short pink summer dress with white flowers printed on it. "Excuse me!" she calls one of the assistants. "I'd like my friend to try one of these cute outfits!"

Hibari blushes furiously. "H-Haruka-san! No!"

Haruka ignores her and happily pushes her towards the changing room. "Relax, dearie. You don't have to buy it. You're just trying it on. So, just have fun." She closes the door and waits outside for Hibari.

A few minutes later, Haruka turns and calls, "How does it fit?"

"Well…" Hibari shyly opens the door and comes out with the dress on.

"Wow~!" the honey blonde exclaims. "You look so cute in that!"

"So very cute indeed~!" one of the assistants agree.

Haruka takes Hibari's hand once again. "Alright~! Off to the next store!"

"W-wait, Haruka-san! We can't just leave! I still have the dress on!"

"You don't have to take it off. I bought it after all."

"Eh!?"

They arrive at the next store, which is a jewelry store. Haruka gazes at a pearl necklace in front of her.

"This will look great with your dress," she says.

"Haruka-san…" Hibari says. "What did you mean…when you said you already paid for it?"

"We don't have to worry about money." Haruka holds out a golden credit card. "Ta-da! My mother made some extra cash on a project she's doing. So, she gave it to me, saying to buy as much as I like~!"

"Y-you don't have to do this all for me…"

"Of course I don't~!" Haruka leans down and pets her. "That's why it's called a gift, darling. I want to do it for you."

And so, Hibari lets Haruka take her to every single store and make her try on different types of outfits and accessories that suit her. They went to the barber shop to get a short trim, the place where they do make up, some more clothing stores and so on. And all Hibari could do is relax and enjoy Haruka's gifts.

At one clothing store, Hibari comes out with her hair tied in a pony-tail with her pink summer dress still on, a pearl necklace, light brown high heels and a wrist band with a pink rose attached.

"You look amazing~!" Haruka exclaims.

"Alright, alright, that's enough…" Hibari mumbles.

"Okay, I'm wrong. You're not just amazing. You're truly cute, radiant, a box office hit~!"

The pink haired girl blushes as she puts her hand on her cheek and smiles at Haruka's compliment. After paying for everything, they walk out in the busy streets. The people stop and stare at Hibari in awe.

"You see?" Haruka says with a smile. "People are checking you out. It's because you're so cute."

"Oh…" Hibari blushes again.

"When are you going to smile again, Hibari-chan?" Haruka continues. "When are you going to lift your head up? And stop putting yourself down all the time."

"U-um…Haruka-san? For all that you've done for me…I think I should pay you back…"

"I told you, they're gifts. You don't have to."

"But I WANT to. I'll give you the money I get for New Years. Please? I insist."

Haruka giggles and pets her. "Alright, alright. You're so stubborn. But only if it will make you happy, sweetie~"

Hibari nods while still blushing and smiles. She then takes her hand and the two continue walking.

 ****That Night****

Hibari arrives at the dorms and hangs her new coat up. She washes her face and looks up in the mirror. Haruka's words echo in her head.

 _"You're truly cute, radiant, brilliant!"_

 _If one of my friends said that to me,_ Hibari thinks. _I don't think it would have mattered. But…I'm very glad Haruka-san took me out today. It was really sweet of her. I didn't think I was ready to laugh again._

Suddenly, there is a knock on the door. _Ah! Maybe it's Yagyuu-chan! Maybe she finally remembered!_ She runs toward the door and opens it. But the one standing in front of her is only Haruka.

"Hey, Hibari-chan," she says. "I was just going to check up on you."

"Y-you did?"

"Yes. And I wanted to ask you one thing: Will you come back to school again? I know everyone's worried about you. I know it's hard, but I think you'd be alright."

Hibari looks back at the empty halls behind her. _So…Yagyuu-chan is never coming back. She still doesn't remember me…_

Haruka looks back at the empty halls and then back to Hibari. She gasps softly while cupping one hand to her mouth at the sight of the small girl in tears again.

 _I didn't want to believe it myself…_ Hibari thinks. _But…it's really happening…_

Haruka gently wraps her arms around the small girl. "It's okay, Hibari-chan," she whispers. "It's okay…"

Hibari lets out soft sobs as she buries her head in her chest. _It's…really over…_

* * *

 **A/N: *cries* How sad! How sad for this chapter to be! And sorry for not updating for so long! Was busy with other stories and such! And also, I really wanted a Haruka x Hibari thing to happen, so I decided to do this chapter.**

 **Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


End file.
